Irresistible (On Hold)
by Accio Harry
Summary: Dumbledore announces there will be House Unity Day. What happens if he puts certain people together in a group? And what happens if the war against Voldemort is sooner than expected? What happens when Draco and his friends have to carry out there own sinnister plans? Will everyone accept the forbidden couples? Previously Unexpected Friends DM/HG, RW/PP. BZ/GW, HP/OC
1. Your Kidding, Dumbledore?

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger stared in disapproval at one of her best friends, Ron Weasley as he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth that was already full of food.

"Honestly Ronald, do you have any manners?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"Vaf? Rof vous Id voo," Ron said, taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose when she was a piece of scrambled egg fall in Ron's plate.

Ron gulped down his scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice and said, "I said of course I do have manners."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her _Hogwarts: A History _book. Just when she was about to turn the page everyone had grown silent.

Hermione looked up to see what was going on and saw Professor Dumbledore stand up to speak.

"Good morning, students. I would like to inform you that tomorrow will be a special day. The other professors and I have decided that tomorrow shall officially be House Unity day!" Professor Dumbledore said.

All the students gulped or gaped at the Professor's decision. Was he serious?

"There is no harm in this kind of activity. Tomorrow everyone shall act pleasantly and civilly towards each other. You shall be put into groups of eight. It shall be mixed with Houses, and you shall all give each other a bit of information about yourselves. Thank you for your attention. Now you may all go back to eating your breakfasts."

"He can't be serious can he?" Draco Malfoy asked, closing his eyes.

"But he is Draco," Pansy Parkinson said, sympathetically.

"I know that, smart one" Draco said, irritably.

"Gee, that feels so good to hear you compliment me like that," Pansy said, sarcastically.

"Guys, the real problem is that we might be paired up with certain Gryffindors," Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's and Pansy's best friend, said.

"How do you know that?" Pansy asked.

"Dumbledore was looking at the Golden Trio, and then at us as if he had already picked us to be with them," Blaise said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Draco protested, desperately trying to not get paired up with his worst enemies.

"True that doesn't but who knows?" Blaise said, shrugging and going back to finishing the last sentence for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

Draco sighed heavily, and pushed his plate of scrambled eggs away. He suddenly, didn't feel like eating.

"I'm going to Potions early today. See you guys later," Draco said, standing up.

"Do you need anyone to accompany you?" Pansy asked.

"No. Thanks anyways."

* * *

Draco walked down the corridors to Potions. He had gotten used to the eerie silence of the corridors. He practically lived in the eerie place.

_I really hope Dumbledore isn't thinking of putting the Golden Trio and I in the same room. I can't even breathe with Scarhead and Weasel in their. Not even Know-It-All Granger. I can't stand her! She's always got top grades, when I should be getting those top grades. _Draco thought, as he walked into the Potions classroom. Professor Snape wasn't there so he had a little time to check over his Potions essay.

Suddenly someone came inside, and it wan't Snape.

"Granger?" Draco said, completely surprised Hermione would be here now.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well isn't that rude," Draco said, smirking.

"I hardly know why I shouldn't be rude to you," Hermione said, blankly.

Draco scowled at Hermione and turned away trying to finish revising his essay.

"Why are you here, Granger?" Draco asked, when he finished revising his essay.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, twisting Draco's words.

"Damn it, Granger! Just answer the question!"' Draco said, irritably.

Hermione glared at Draco and shook her head, indicating that she wasn't going to say he answer.

Draco rubbed his head, and glared at the back of Hermione's head. Fortunately, Professor Snape came in, surprised that Draco and Hermione were in his classroom fifteen minutes earlier than they should be.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, may I ask why you are in my classroom without any professor at this time?" Professor Snape asked, sneering.

"I just wanted to c-" Hermione started.

"I was not directing the question to only you, Miss Granger. Five points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor for being rude and arrogant," Professor Snape, cut in.

"But Professor, th-" Hermione was once again interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Five more points."

Hermione closed her mouth immediately and gloated, but hid her emotions successfully.

Draco smirked at Hermione. Hermione glared at Draco, while Draco only winked at her, before Professor Snape had seen the exchange between them.

* * *

Harry Potter nodded at Luna Lovegood, who had told him to watch out for Nargles. Sometimes, he just didn't understand her. He had better get going or else he would be late for Potions. He was just talking to Dumbledore on how to train with the D.A. for the upcoming war.

"Mister Potter, you are thirty seconds late," Professor Snape said. Everyone was sitting in their assigned seats. Professor Snape liked his students to be on time and organized.

"Yeas Professor, but-" Harry began.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Take your assigned seat," Professor Snape sneered.

Harry sighed quietly, knowing better than to argue with Professor Snape, and took his seat next to Blaise Zabini, who smirked at him.

Harry glared at Blaise and searched for a new piece of parchment. Unfortunately, he had left his parchments at the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry wanted to ask Hermione for a new piece of parchment, but she was in the front of the room while he was in the back.

"Zabini, do you have an extra piece of parchment for me?" Harry whispered.

"Now Potter, why would I want to give you a piece of parchment. Unless you want a ripped one then sure," Blaise whispered back, smugly.

"This is no time for a fight, Zabini. I need a piece of parchment, please" Harry said bitterly, as he loathed to say 'please' to his enemy.

"Sorry Potter, but that sounded rude. Try again," Blaise said.

Harry sighed and said as civilly as he could, "Zabini, may I please have a piece of parchment?"

"That's much better, Potter. Unfortunately, I don't have a piece of parchment with me. You see I keep my parchments in a whole parchment. Not a ripped up one," Blaise said, sniggering.

Harry groaned. A bit too loud, perhaps.

"Potter! Ten points!" Professor Snape said, loudly as he wrote on that chalkboard.

Blaise laughed quietly, and Harry shot death glares at Blaise.

Hermione shook her head at the front of the room at Harry's behavior, and muttered quietly, to herself about boys and their behaviors.

Draco looked behind his shoulder at Harry and Blaise.

He mouthed a "What happened?"

Blaise still had a smirk on his face and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Draco smirked and went back to taking notes on what Professor Snape was saying.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic smile, and went back to shoving a piece of fruit cake into his mouth secretly, while he wrote notes with his other hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my new story. How do you guys like it? Funny? The romantic parts are coming soon, so don't worry. Meanwhile, please review! Love you guys. :)**


	2. A Moody Ginny Weasley

**Chapter Two**

Ginny crossed her elbows around her, angrily. She was having "the time of the month" for girls. She was really moody, and she barked at anyone who dared asked her anything. Except for Hermione of course. Hermione was her best friend, and she already knew how Ginny was when she got "the time of the month." She paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, and glared at her Potions essay.

"Hey Ginny. Mind if I borrow-" Ron began, reaching for a piece of parchment, from Ginny's shoulder bag. He was too daft to realize that Ginny was really moody.

"No!" Ginny screamed, grabbing her shoulder bag from Ron's hands.

Ron, startled, dropped her bag and gaped at her. "Wh-what's your problem?"

"Oh, you want to know what's my problem now, don't you? Well, I'll tell you what's my problem. I-" Ginny started, snapping her fingers, furiously.

"Ginny, calm down. You know how daft Ronald is, with _girls stuff_," Hermione said, entering the Common Room, emphasizing the words, "girls stuff."

"I don't need another lecture, Mione so I'm off to the kitchen. By the way, do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked.

"Harry is with Dumbledore. If you hadn't had your mouth stuffed with jello, maybe you would have heard him!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, and she immediately shrugged helplessly.

"Have you finished you Transfiguration essay, Ronald?" Hermione asked, shifting through her bag, to review her Transfiguration essay.

"You've finished all of the Potions and Transfiguration essay already? Can I copy it?" Ron asked, immediately pouncing on Hermione's bag.

"I've been at the library. What do you expect me to do? Stuff my face with another second helping of fruit cake? Go do your essays yourself."

"Please, Mione. I don't understand the essays!" Ron pleaded.

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine, but I'll only help you with the introduction. The rest is what you will do."

"Thanks, Mione. Now, I've got to get another helping of those delicious mashed potatoes," Ron said, running out of the portrait.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I cannot believe Dumbledore is actually trying to bring every House together. Sure, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw can work with us. But Slytherins? That is not going to happen."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, and gloomily traced random circles on her parchment.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked.

"Snape really is bugging me now. I mean, he has since forever, but now, he wants us to write a five foot long essay on how to create Amortenia. The love potion! How can anyone write that long about Amortenia?" Ginny asked, sighing. She glared at the piece of parchment, before turning around. "I don't feel good."

"Do you want to go to the bathroom? Do you want me to get you a goblet of water?" Hermione asked, concern written all over her face.

"I think, I just want to go take a short nap. I'll start it at ten at night, and since I have a free period before Potions, I'll finish it that time. Don't worry, Mione," Ginny said, before standing up. "Oh, and I noticed Zabini stares at me too much. Do you think...?"

"Maybe..." Hermione teased. "But you should get your short nap. I wouldn't want you to be moody now, would I?"

Ginny grinned and said, "See you later, Mione."

* * *

"What are we going to do? I'm can't even breathe in the same room as those filthy Gryffindors! Saint Potter and Weaselbee! They are more than enough. And not to include that filthy mudblood know-it-all Granger!" Draco complained, as he walked around, making sure no students were out of bed with Blaise Zabini. They were both Prefects and tonight was their night to patrol.

"Shut the bloody up, Draco! You've been complaining for hours," Blaise said, wrinkling his nose in an annoyed manner.

"Well, it's not my fault that Dumbledore has actually considered this bloody idea! The old coot," Draco muttered.

Suddenly, both he and Blaise spotted a familiar bushy haired- all right she wasn't bushy haired anymore. Her hair were in soft waves, now. But still they spotted a familiar bookworm, walking towards the library.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking. This was going to be interesting...

Hermione quickly turned sideways, and rolled her eyes when she saw the familiar platinum blonde haired. She placed her hands on her hips, and shifted her weight to her right leg, so the left side of her hip was tilted to the sides. "What do you want, Malfoy? Zabini?"

"You're out of your Common Room," Draco said, simply. "And I must write you up for that."

"Don't be silly, Malfoy. I am a Prefect as well. And for your information, I am going to the library, to get some work done," Hermione said, hotly.

Draco's smirk turned into a frown. "Well, is it your turn to patrol today, then Granger?"

"Malfoy, just turn around, and go patrol. It is not your duty to write up a Prefect!" Hermione said, annoyed at Draco's behavior.

"Come on, Draco. She is right. We have to patrol, not write up another Prefect," Blaise said, grabbing Draco's arm.

Draco glared at Hermione, whom gladly returned it before she walked into the library.

"I'll show her," Draco muttered, before following Blaise. _Hey the bookworm has gotten some curves. I wonder why she hides them under those baggy robes- what the bloody hell am I saying? She's a filthy muggle! You do not think of filthy muggles like that, Draco!_ Draco scolded himself. What would make him think such things? Hermione Granger, of course.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry, there wasn't too much romance in here. But I promise the romance will be coming soon! Anyways, please review. How about 10 reviews? Please? If you have read my story, "Slytherins Go For Gryffindors, then I would love it if you vote in my latest poll, "What couples are your favorite in my story, "Slytherins Go For Gryffindors?" It is up to 2 votes. You may answer in my profile or in your reviews.**

**a) Ginny and Blaise**

**b) Hermione and Draco**

**c) Alicia and Terrence**

**d) Katie and Marcus**

**e) Angelina and Adrian**

**Please review! A shout out for my first reviewer:**

**1. awesomeness33. Thank you for reviewing first, and for adding this story to your Favorites! **

**Please review, and I promise I will update soon. Love you guys! :D**


	3. Denying from Blaise Zabini

**Chapter Three**

"Of course the git would say something like that. The evil little cockroach!" Hermione whispered to herself, furiously. She proceeded into the library, and stacked piled of needed books onto her hands. The library was quiet, and no one was there at the moment, except for Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Ah, Miss Granger, back again?" Madam Pince asked, a small smile decorated on her face.

"Yes, Madam Pince. I would like to check these books out, please," Hermione said, gesturing her free hand to the books.

"Very well," Madam Pince sighed. "But I must do it quickly. After all, it is almost ten o' clock."

After, Hermione had gotten her books checked out, she walked to the stairs, to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room. That is, until someone had bumped into her, causing her to drop her books.

"Watch it, Granger!" A familiar voice said, a drawl evident in his voice.

"Zabini, instead of telling me off, why don't you help a girl in need. After all, I thought you were a man," Hermione said, hotly.

Blaise sighed, and muttered something under his breath before he reached for her books.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I said, I'm sorry," Blaise mumbled, quickly.

"Really? I never imagined you of all people would say something like that, to me at least. But, thank you," Hermione said, a slight smile edging it's way.

"No problem, Granger."

"Well, what are you still doing out of bed? I thought your patrolling was over," Hermione said, as soon as Blaise had gotten her books out of the floor.

"I- uh was just heading back to the Slytherin Common Room," Blaise said, quickly.

"Isn't the Slytherin Common Room at the dungeons?" Hermione asked, smartly.

"Yes, but- hang on. How do you know where the Slytherin Common Room is?" Blaise asked, suspiciously.

"It's called observing," Hermione said, a bit too quickly. She was only half lying, as she remembered her, Harry, and Ron's second year in Hogwarts.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, and suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you hanging outside the Gryffindor Common Room?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was not! I was just... uh checking for any other students out of bed," Blaise said, quickly.

"Does this have something to do with a certain someone?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, nervously. This time he was fidgeting, and Slytherins do not fidget!

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? As if! What, you think I would fall for a filthy blood traitor like her?" Blaise sneered. It hurt for him to actually call her a "filthy blood traitor."

"Whatever, Zabini. You should just get back to the dun- I mean Slytherin Common Room," Hermione corrected.

"I should. Well, see you tomorrow at Potions, Granger," Blaise said, glancing one last time at the Fat Lady, before he headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione smiled, knowingly at his retreating figure, and bit her lip. She then turned to the Fat Lady.

"Password, please?" The Fat Lady asked, tiredly.

"_Fortuna Major_," Hermione said.

When she entered the Common Room, she saw Ginny sighing, and writing quickly on her parchment. Ron was waiting for Hermione on the armchair, and Harry was finishing the last few inches of his Transfiguration essay.

"Seriously, Ronald. You haven't even started the other paragraphs?" Hermione asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"What do you expect me to do?" Ron asked, patting his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "At least, Harry has finished his Transfiguration essay, haven't you Harry?"

"Of course," Harry mumbled, tiredly.

"Have you finished your Potions?" Hermione asked.

Harry widened his eyes and asked, "We have... a Potions... essay?"

"Harry! How could you have forgotten? It's a five foot long essay!" Hermione said, slapping her hands against her forehead.

"Well, I better start it now. Wait, what is it about?" Harry asked.

"Draught of Living Death."

"Alright," Harry said, getting a new parchment, and grabbing a book from Hermione that said, _Potions History_ by Miranda Cove.

Hermione sighed, as she had wanted to talk to Ginny alone about Blaise, but she had to help Ron, here who was too busy daydreaming about food.

"What do we do, now?" Ron asked, clueless.

_Well, isn't this going to be a long two hours. Or more..._ Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

Finally, after it was midnight, Ron had finished his Potions and Transfiguration essays, as well as Harry since he had left around eleven o' clock.

"Good night, Mione. Ginny," Ron mumbled, sleepily.

Ginny had been asleep for awhile, until she woke up at the exact moment that Ron had finished his essays.

As soon, as Ron left, Hermione asked Ginny, "What's going on with Blaise?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, perking up as soon as she heard "Blaise."

"Do you fancy him, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ginny said, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"So you do fancy him," Hermione said, grinning.

Ginny shrugged and said, "Oh, all right! Maybe a bit..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"All right! A lot!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was short guys! So do you like this chapter? Sorry, no Dramione here, but at least a little Ginny and Blaise. Please review guys. How about five reviews? Guaranteed you will love this story. Please review, and thanks. Love you guys. :D**


	4. The Not So Golden Grouping

**Chapter Four**

Hermione groggily got up, and a pang of realization hit her. At first, she it was that she was almost late for breakfast, and that helping Ron late last night had gotten her really moody. But another pang of realization hit her. It was House Unity Day, and if she didn't get going, she would miss the groupings Dumbledore would be assigning!

* * *

Draco rubbed his temples, and sleepily layed his head on the table. Last night, he couldn't get enough sleep, since Astoria Greengrass sneaked into his dormitory, begging him to "take her." Of course, he had refused. He didn't even have any feelings towards her whatsoever. She kept begging him, until Blaise, madly got up, and hissed at her to get out, or he would kick her to the next generation.

"Hey Draco, are you alright, mate?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"Does it look like I am alright to you, Blaise?" Draco snapped.

"No, I guess not," Blaise said, smirking before telling Daphne Greengrass off. She was throwing herself all over him, like the way Pansy used to do.

Draco glanced around the Great Hall, and noticed that everyone was there. Except for Hermione Granger. She wasn't usually late. Maybe she was having a bit fun with the Weasley yesterday. For some reason, a jealousy feeling rose into him. Why would he feel that way towards the mudblood? He groaned, and brushed it away.

Then just as Dumbledore was about to rise, Hermione pushed the Great Hall doors open, and saw everyone's head snap towards her. Everyone was quiet, watching her every single move.

Hermione glanced around, and blushed deeply, before walking faster towards her place between Harry and Ginny.

Draco smirked, and looked up at Dumbledore, who stood up, and was quietly waiting for everyone's attention back on him, which didn't take long.

"Good morning, students. Now that we are _all_ here," Dumbledore began, emphasizing the "all," and Hermione blushed deeply again. "I will announce the grouping for everyone. The first I shall call out, I am afraid to say is that, the students who have rivalry to each other the most, will be placed in the same group, therefore they may be civil to each other. The names I will be calling out will go to the Room of Requirements, since they are so... _special_," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Florelle Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson."

"I knew it," Blaise whispered, grimacing at the pairings. There was a thing being with Saint Potter and Weaselbee, but the Weaslette- Ginny? How could act around her when he knew he was going to act awkward and stupid around her? And there was another thing. Hermione Granger. The bookworm was suspecting something. It was as if she knew he had a secret crush on Ginny. The only thing Blaise had to do was stay away from Ginny, or else he would do something he would regret, like kiss her. His reputation would be wrecked! But was it his reputation he cared about? Or was it, keeping his secret safe? But if he kept his secret safe, he would never be able to actually quench his thirst. Oh Salazar! He sounded like a bloody muggle!

Draco sighed. Great! Now he had to stay around Pothead, Weasel, and the Weaslette! Worst of all, around the bloody know-it-all mudblood! He wanted to bang his head against the table loudly, right then. But he couldn't because eh didn't want to ruin his perfectly flawless skin with a dark blue bruise! That was even worse than spending time with the know-it-all. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ron, who were chuckling at him. What? What did he do this time, that made Saint Potter and the blood traitor laugh at him? He glared at them, before clenching his fists, and walking down the Great Hall to the Room of Requirements where he was followed by his fellow Slytherin classmates. He menacingly glared at anyone- Slytherin or not- who dared look at him. Of course, they immediately looked away, not wanting to break the barrier of Draco Malfoy's temper. As everyone knew, he had a very short temper.

"What? We can't possible be with them!" Hermione hissed. She looked at the retreating figures of the Slytherins, before whirling around to look at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What?" Ron asked, grabbing a plate of roast chicken, and shoving it into his mouth.

"Honestly, do you ever stop eating? We're in the middle of a problem right now, and all you can do is shove some roast chicken into your mouth?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"I'm hungry," Ron said, shrugging.

"You're always hungry!" Ginny hissed, before snatching the plate out of his hands and shoving it to Seamus Finnigan to finish. She narrowed her eyes at Ron, who had opened up his mouth to whine or retort, and he quickly closed it. She rolled her eyes before, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Ronald! Do you have any idea what Ginny is going through? Wait, never mind. You wouldn't want to know anyways!" Hermione said, before following Ginny.

"What did I do?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. Girls stuff, get it?" Harry said, holding back a laughter that was threatening to burst out any second. Before he could, erupt he ran out of the Great Hall, quickly.

"Wait up, Harry!" Ron called. He started to run, but not before, grabbing another plate of roast chicken.

* * *

"Albus, just what were you thinking putting all eight of them together? Just all eight of them, can cause disaster," Minerva McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"Ah, Minerva but you will see the reason, why I have out them together. After all, they are meant to be together," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling. His eyes were twinkling. But not their always merry and cheerful twinkle. It was mischievous and sly twinkle. Oh, the Sorting Hat had considered to put him in Slytherin. He would have done good in there.

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you guys like this chapter? I know, not that much of a romance, but it will get there soon! I promise. Please review guys. It means a lot to me if I read you suggestions/feedback. So go ahead, just type int that box, and make someone's day! Next chapter will be out maybe tomorrow. Read and review! :) **


	5. Arguments and Odd Feelings?

**Chapter Five**

"Why would Dumbledore bloody set us with the Golden Trio, and the Weaslette?" Draco cried out, walking down the corridor, swiftly.

"Calm down, mate. We can handle it. Dumbledore set us up with them for a reason," Blaise said, calmly.

"Oh and I suppose you're alright with this are you now, Zabini?" Draco asked, glowering.

"Draco, at least it's only for a little while. Not too long," Pansy said, resting her hand on Draco's arm.

"You're right," Draco said, calming down.

Florelle heard stomping feet, and looked behind to see a very angry Ginny Weasley, with her best friend, Hermione Granger calming her down.

"What's wrong with the Weaslette?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"What she found out that her poor cabin was burned down?" Draco taunted.

That was it for Ginny. She teared her wand, and stomped to Draco, ready to use her Bat Bogey Hex on him. "Don't you dare insult my family, Ferret! At least I have a family who actually loves me!" Ginny screamed.

"Don't you dare! At least my family can afford things unlike your filthy mudblood loving family!" Draco shot back, positioning his wand.

"Stop it! We don't need a duel here!" Hermione said, dragging Ginny away.

"Let go Mione! He insulted my family! I said let go!" Ginny said, struggling.

"It's alright, Weasley. Calm down. Just ignore Draco. He's always like that," a soothing male voice whispered. Who else, but Blaise Zabini?

Ginny's breathing hitched, and she swallowed slowly. She could feel his breath blowing on her ear. Her eyes slightly widened, and she could have sworn her heart rate had doubled. She unconsciously stuck her tongue out and ran it over her lips, trying to calm herself down. She turned around, and stared into the hazel eyes of his. Chocolate orbs met with hazel orbs, taking in the wonderful sight. She smiled slightly, and said, "Thanks."

Blaise nodded slowly, before dragging Draco down the corridor.

* * *

It was beautiful. The Room of Requirements. There was a crimson deep couch in the middle of the room, and a rectangular large table, and a deep green couch on the other side if the table. Gold and silver curtains were draped over the windows. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms outside the bedrooms. There was a small kitchen in the corner. It was like... they were staying in here for a while.

"Big deal! My manor is larger than this," Draco boasted.

"Well, some of us don't care about your manor, Malfoy," Hermione said, passing him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her back, but he couldn't help himself but notice her legs. Long and smooth. Her skirt was always the proper length- knee-length- and her long socks covered almost her whole leg, only showing a strip of fair skin. Damn, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking like this towards the mudblood! Just as he was about to reply, a voice interrupted him.

"Hello students. You shall be staying in the Room of Requirements for the whole day. If you can behave, you shall be out by morning. Every time one of you argues in rage, you all shall get an extra two days to stay in here. You may still go to your classes. If any one of you tries to escape when you are not allowed to, you shall receive ab extra day in here. You all shall stay in here until you learn to be friendly. Since you eight have a special rivalry towards each other, I and the other professors have decided it is best for all of you to stay in here. If you have any questions, please owl me. Thank you, and be safe," Professor Dumbledore's voice announced, gently.

"He's joking isn't he?" Ron said, abruptly.

"He's not joking, Weasley!" Florelle said. "And if you haven't been busy shoving food in your mouth, maybe you would have realized that!"

"Well it isn't my fault I have an appetite now is it? After all you are a Lestrange, and you're just like your mother!" Ron shot back.

"Don't you dare compare me to my mother, Weasley!" Florelle hissed. She whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Ron, steadily.

"Great! Since you two have been arguing, now we earn an extra two days!" Draco said, glaring at Ron. "This is all Weaselbee's fault! You should no better than to mess with Florelle."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry said. "We're all in here together. Do you think we wanted to be in here with you? We're all going to be in here for the next two days. At least, try to be civil."

"I agree with Potter," Florelle said. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get away from Weasley." With that, Florelle walked away gracefully to the loo.

Harry tried not to notice, but the way she walked was so angelic and as if she had been here a thousand times. Her hair was light brown, and cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her hair was straight yet swirls would escape from behind her ear. And her eyes were so- no! He couldn't think of Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter like that. Her mother had killed his godfather, Sirius Black. That made her a murderer to. Didn't it?

"Are all of our clothes in here?" Hermione asked, Harry.

"I don't know. I guess we should check. But first of all, who wants to share a room with who?" Harry asked, breaking away from his trance.

"I'll share a room with Ginny. I guess Parkinson wants to share a room with Lestrange, correct?" Hermione asked, turning to Pansy.

"Correct, Granger. Draco and Blaise will probably be sharing a room, and that leaves Potter and Weasley. So we're all set I guess?" Pansy asked, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

Ron nodded, and watched as her wavy hair caressed her cheeks, making her look so angelic. _What are you thinking? She's a Slytherin. Just turn away and go to the kitchen. Yes. That will distract you_, Ron thought, quickly walking to the kitchen.

"Well, I am going to take a shower so check if our clothes are there, Mione," Ginny said, walking away.

"Sure," Hermione said, running up the stairs to the their room.

Draco slumped against the deep green couch, rubbing his temples. _Why does Granger have to be so perfect? It's annoying! Everything about her is so perfect. Her courage, her knowledge, her eyes, her hair, her lips- whoa! Where was this getting to? He did not have any feelings for Granger! _Draco thought, wanting to slap himself.

"Mate, you alright?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. I just need a quick shower," Draco said.

Blaise nodded, and went upstairs.

Now what was he going to about, Hermione- what the-? Where did that come from? He sighed, and for the second time felt like slapping himself, right then.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you like the chapter? Pleas review guys. Oh and if you read my story, "Slytherins Go For Gryffindors," then read the sequel, "Mission: On the Run de France." Thanks, and again, please review. 5 reviews? Please? Lots of love! :)**

**~ Annie**


	6. Dark Secrets from Florelle Lestrange

**Chapter Six**

Hermione swung her legs over the metal railing of her bed, shuddering from coldness. She sighed and looked down at her Charms essay. How was she supposed to this when she wasn't even allowed to go to classes? Finally, Hermione grabbed a blank sheet of parchment and wrote in her neat and cursive handwriting.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sir, I have a question. Are we allowed to go to the library? May we at least go to classes? I have tons of essays to do, and there are no books in the Room of Requirements that allows me- well actually all eight of us to finish hour essays. Also, we need to get fresh air everyday. Please consider my proposition, Professor. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione reread her parchment, and smiled in satisfaction. She slipped from her bed, and ran down the stairs to Harry.

"Harry! Harry! May I use Hedwig? Crookshanks wouldn't really help," Hermione said, her eyes pleading.

"Sure, Hermione. But why do you need Hedwig?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I have a proposition for Dumbledore. I think we should be able to go to classes and have fresh air, all the same and still come back to the Room of Requirements," Hermione said, quickly.

"Hermione, there are other things more important than classes!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh be quiet, Ronald. All you can think of is food. Thanks Harry," Hermione said, running up the stairs, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said, getting up. She smiled sympathetically, until she caught sight of those cold gray eyes. "Oh it's you Malfoy."

"Yes, it's me Granger. And I don't need you sympathy," Draco drawled.

Hermione was about to retort when she took in the sight of him. His blonde hair was dripping water, and he was there was a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione blushed, deeply and thought, _Quidditch has done him well- wait why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking like this. Nonetheless of Draco Malfoy! _

"You like what you see, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking.

"No, Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me," Hermione said, standing up.

"Mudblood?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Bookworm?" Draco sighed.

Hermione still didn't answer.

"For Salazar's sake, Granger?" Draco said, frustratingly.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You might want to straighten your shirt," Draco said, smugly eyeing her.

Hermione looked at him, confused and looked down. She realized that her cleavage was showing, and quickly pulled her shirt up, and turned away, blushing deeply.

Draco smirked, satisfied with himself. But as he turned away, he couldn't help thinking that Hermione was... cute when she blushed. What was he thinking? This place must be sprayed with love potion!

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked away and into Harry and Ron's room. She almost tripped over something. What else but Ron's Quidditch uniform. She tossed his uniform to his bed, and looked up, annoyed. As soon as she looked up, her mouth dropped open. The place was a mess, in what... only a mere few hours? Clothes were strewn all over the room. Chocolate Frog boxes were tossed carelessly beneath the sheets. The pillows were messily stacked on the floor, and the windows were open. She shook her head, disapprovingly and carefully walked to Hedwig.

"Hello Hedwig. How was your day? It must have been really messy in here, am I right?" Hermione asked, petting Hedwig smoothly.

In reply, Hedwig hooted and nipped Hermione's cheek, affectionately.

Hermione smiled and said, "I need you to do me a task. Could you please send this letter to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, tying the letter to Hedwig's leg.

Hedwig flew out of the window, immediately. Probably not wanting to stay in the horribly smelly room.

* * *

Pansy tied the towel securely around her, and stepped out of the loo, smelling like her usual vanilla and jasmine scent. She smiled as she the familiar scent soothed her. As she was about to walk to her and Florelle's room, someone knocked into her, sending them both flying down the hallway. She landed with an "oof," and glared at the person who had sent them both in this state.

"How could you do such a thing, you-" Pansy began.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it. I was just running over to Harry and my room, and didn't see you," the familiar male voice said, quickly. Ron Weasley.

Suddenly, both of them realized that they were in a compromising position, and pushed each other off immediately. Pansy blushed, and quickly stood up, running into her and Florelle's room. She collapsed into her bed and thought about Ron. What was happening to her? It was like she had a crush on him! She did not!

_Why am I acting like this around him? He's Weasley of all people. My enemy! Sure, he is cute, but- how can I think he is cute? For Salazar's sake, he is a blood traitor, along with his family! Salazar, I hope Dumbledore let's us out soon. I'm not sure what will happen if I'm around him for another second_, Pansy thought, rubbing her temples. She sighed, knowing there was nothing to do, and locked the door changing into her pajamas- a plain shirt and shorts.

Meanwhile, Ron was slowly walking to his and Harry's room, thinking. It was the most embarrassing part of his life. Thought, she had been really beautiful, even in a towel. Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking of his enemy like this! He wanted to slap himself right then, which of course he did.

* * *

Florelle greeted Harry with a curt nod, civilly. She sighed, as she thought of the upcoming war, and her mother Bellatrix Lestrange. Her mother seemed to be getting more crazier than she was. Her father, Rodulphus Lestrange was not that crazy but he was a loyal servant. Bellatrix would get more affectionate towards the Dark Lord, and her father would get more annoyed at her. She had witnessed the death of her Sirius Black, her mother's cousin. Sirius was Bellatrix's cousin, so he was somewhat her uncle, wasn't he? She had seen Potter use the Cruciatus curse on her mother. Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange killed her own cousin, Sirius Black. To be honest, Florelle loathed her mother. No, she hated her mother. She knew hate was a powerful word, but that word was exactly what she described her relationship with her own mother. Hate. Powerful hate.

She ran her hand through her long blonde hair, and closed her eyes. The truth was she didn't want to fight in the dark side. Voldemort's side. No. She could remember her mother torturing her with the Cruciatus curse. Bellatrix didn't even care that Florelle was her daughter. Her own father, who loved her dearly, didn't even try to stop Bellatrix. She still had nightmares of that night-

_Florelle timidly walked into the Lestrange Manor for spending the holidays with her family. Not that they would have a real Christmas. No, instead they would be out venturing and killing innocent muggles, wizards, and witches. They would be having a Death Eaters' meeting, and have the Dark Lord over for Christmas. It wasn't even Christmas to Florelle. _

_"Florelle Bella Lestrange, would you please come in her right now?" Her mother's voice rang in the hallow manor._

_"Yes mother?" Florelle asked, daintily stepping into the living room._

_"Tomorrow you will be getting your Dark Mark? Isn't that exciting?" Bellatrix said, smiling her sadistic smile._

_"What? But why so soon?" Florelle asked, worry laced in her voice._

_Bellatrix's smile dropped, slightly but smiled sadistically again. "Well, the war will be here soon."_

_"I don't want to be a Death Eater!" Florelle blurted out. As fast as it came out, Florelle wanted to take it back, for she knew her mother's tricks._

_"What did you just say?" Bellatrix breathed. "You will get your Dark Mark! You will become a servant to the Dark Lord! You shall obey, now won't you?" _

_Before Florelle could properly think, she blurted out, "I will not! I will do no such rubbish! I will not be a filthy slave like you are, mother!"_

_Bellatrix widened her eyes, and slowly a cruel smile made it's way up her mouth. "Is that so, darling? You will bring the Lestrange name to shame! What are you going to do about it? Go to Dumbledore?" She walked over to her daughter, and circled her around like a prey._

_Florelle stood still, and swallowed visibly._

_"Turn around, Florelle," Bellatrix said, in an unusual soft voice._

_Florelle dared not disobey and turned around, to see her mother pointing her wand at her. _

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed._

_Florelle collapsed to the ground, and withered in agony. She cried out in pain, and could feel her father's eyes on her. With all her strength left, she turned around to see her father staring at her, blankly._

_"Father... pl-please... help... me!" She cried out. Again, she screamed in agony. She felt like thousands of needles were pushing through her skin. Her screams echoed throughout the quiet manor._

_Her father stared again, blankly. Was he amused?_

_Suddenly the pain stopped. She thought it was over, but her mother appeared by her side, with a knife in hand. She interrogated Florelle, and ripped open the sleeve of Florelle's blouse. With the knife, she engraved the picture that would haunt her forever. Florelle screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks endlessly. There was a picture of s skull with a serpent. The Dark Mark. In blood._

_She suddenly felt herself being dragged, and thrown into the snow, with a trunk shoved towards her. _

_"Come back when you are ready to be a Death Eater, darling!" Bellatrix's voice drawled, cruelly. _

_After those words, Florelle passed out._

Florelle then felt herself sway, and beginning to fall down, until a pair of arms grabbed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like this chapter? Who do you think saved Florelle? Please review guys. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Love you guys. Next chapter is out soon. :)**

**~ Camp Hogwarts**


	7. Replies and Coincidences

**Chapter Seven**

Florelle felt her head spinning. She could feel those same needle digging into her skin, like the way Bellatrix had Crucioed her. She felt weak, and she had no idea who was carrying her. Whoever it was, he was strong, and muscular. For a moment she thought it was Draco, but it couldn't be because Draco had gone to dress up in his room. Was it Blaise? It wasn't Blaise, because Blaise was taking a shower at the moment. It couldn't be a girl, because... girls just didn't do that. Not Hogwarts girls at least. It had to be Weasley or Potter? It must be Potter because he was the only one in the living room, whilst Weasley was probably stuffing his face with food.

"What's happening?" Florelle asked, weakly.

"You almost fainted," came the gentle voice of Harry Potter, himself. Who knew he could be so gentle to a Slytherin? Especially the most loyal Death Eater's daughter.

Florelle didn't say anything after that. She couldn't tell him about her mother. Only Draco, Blaise, and Pansy knew. She didn't trust anyone else. If her mother knew, her daughter had told someone about that certain day, she would Avada her. She didn't even care Florelle was her daughter. Her father probably didn't even care about her anymore. Everyone was afraid of Bellatrix. Well, except for the Dark Lord. And maybe Snape and Potter.

She could feel Potter placing her on the deep green couch. She closed her eyes, trying to shake her thoughts off of her mother. No, she wasn't her mother. She was Bellatrix to her, for now.

"What happened to you? What were yo thinking?" Harry asked, gently.

"Nothing... honestly. I was just- medical issues," Florelle said, quietly.

"Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, not convinced by her excuse.

"No! I mean, no thank you. I'm alright. Really," Florelle said, quickly shooting up from her laying position.

Harry eyed Florelle, suspiciously and walked over to the kitchen.

"Potter?" Florelle asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked, turning on the sink.

"Thank you," Florelle said, locking her eyes on Harry's.

Harry bored his mesmerizing and captivating emerald eyes into hers, as if he knew her darkest secrets. He nodded and said, "You're welcome... Lestrange."

Florelle smiled to herself as Harry turned away. He really was kind-hearted. She couldn't understand why she ever acted so horrible to him.

Harry came back to her, and gently pushed her down the couch, with a wet folded up towel and placed it on her forehead. The wetness and coldness of the dripping water soothed the throbbing pain in Florelle's forehead. She closed her eyes, and savored the overwhelming feeling. But there was something warm in her, and it wasn't because of the towel. Was it Potter? She immediately brushed that thought away. She didn't think of Harry in that way. No. It was just because he was kind to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked, pressing the towel into Florelle's forehead. Florelle fluttered her eyes open, and stared at Harry's scar. It was the first time, she looked closely at it. She absently ran her fingers around his scar, surprising Harry and herself as well.

"Yes, I'm alright. Does it hurt? Your scar?" Florelle asked.

"No. Only when Voldemort is near or he's looking in my mind," Harry said, quietly.

Florelle realized her hands had traveled to the side of Harry's face, and she blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry!" Florelle said, quickly getting up and running up the stairs to her and Pansy's room.

Harry watched Florelle run up the stairs, and softly touched the side of his face, smiling to himself. Why was he even smiling? This was Florelle Lestrange he was dealing with. But still, he loved the feeling of her hand on the side of his face, and around his scar. It felt... right.

* * *

Ginny swung her legs around her bed, trying to forget about Blaise. Didn't she still have feelings for Harry? She and Harry had dated for a while but decided Harry it was best if they were just friends because of the upcoming war and because Voldemort would kill anyone who Harry loved. It turned out Harry didn't really have any romantic feelings towards Ginny. He had a more sisterly feeling towards her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sound of a bird tapping on Hermione's side of the window jolted Ginny away from the thought of Blaise and Harry. And a certain owl. Hedwig? Why would Hedwig be in Hermione's side of the window? Surele, Hedwig had gotten the wrong window.

"Hello Hedwig. Are you looking for Harry?" Ginny asked, petting Hedwig.

Hedwig dropped the letter on Hermione's bed, and flew away. Probably to the Owlery to eat.

The letter was addressed to Hermione. Ginny knew she shouldn't be snooping around but she couldn't help herself. She carefully opened the envelope, and read the letter slowly.

_Miss Granger,_

_Thank you for asking me this question. I have decided yes you may go to your classes and for a bit of fresh air since you mustn't be stick in a room all day long. You are also allowed to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall. Forgive me, for not thinking this through. Classes will start tomorrow, since classes have been postponed due to House Unity Day. However, you must return to the Room of Requirements since you will be staying in there for a while. You may visit your Common Room. If anymore questions, please owl me if you must._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Typical Hermione. Always asking about classes," Ginny said, out loud to herself. She had to tell Hermione about the letter, or she would be furious with Ginny for snooping around with her letters.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Ginny called, heading downstairs to the living room. She saw Harry sitting on the Slytherins' side of the couch. "Harry? Why are you sitting there?"

"What? Oh, I just was thinking," Harry said, jumping up from his seat, and strolling towards the kitchen.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked. She suddenly wondered why she wasn't feeling any romantic feelings towards Harry. Did she not love him anymore? She brushed the questions away, and focused on the situation occurring.

"No, the last time I saw her was when she was going to my and Ron's room to give some letter to Hedwig. Why? You can't find her?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I-I think she might be in the loo," Ginny said, shrugging. She walked upstairs and knocked on the first loo that came in sight. "Mione? Are you in there?" There was no answer. _She must be down the hallway_, Ginny thought.

Ginny walked down the hallway and knocked on the second loo. "Mione? Are you in there?" There was a muffled, "Yes, come in Ginny."

Ginny cautiously opened the door, and looked both ways. She saw Hermione exit the shower, with a bathrobe tied around her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Her eyes traveled downwards to the letter Ginny was holding.

"You snooped around? Again?" Hermione said, a teasing smile tugging on the sides of her mouth.

"I couldn't resist," Ginny said, grinning. "Here it's from Dumbledore." Ginny handed Hermione the letter.

Hermione took the letter and her eyes scanned the lines, her smile growing bigger in every line. "Yes! He is letting us go to classes!" Hermione shouted. She danced around the loo, and she wasn't a bad dancer. She was a brilliant dancer!

"Mione, you are a brilliant dancer," Ginny complimented.

"Why thank you Ginny," Hermione said, smiling. "Now, shoo shoo! Go to Blaise," Hermione added, grinning mischievously.

Ginny stuck out her tongue, childishly and hopped out of the loo, followed by Hermione who quickly ran into her and Ginny's room as soon as she saw Draco strolling out of his and Blaise's room as if he was the king of the whole world.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sticking her head into their room.

"I don't want him to see me like this!" Hermione said, glaring at Draco, who too stuck his head into her and Ginny's room. "Get out of here, Malfoy! This is not your room, you git!"

Draco smirked and said, "Granger, you don't look bad." He winked, playfully and strolled down the hallway down to the living room. She and Ginny could here him starting up an argument with Harry.

Hermione frowned, and rolled her eyes at the immaturity of Draco before opening up her trunk, and grabbing her neatly folded pajamas- matching gold-colored shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. "Go on, Gin! I have to change."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and left the room.

Hermione smiled, knowingly, but frowned at the idea of Draco seeing her in this state. She had to admit he was cute but- but what was she thinking? She was probably going mental from no classes. She had better start her essays, that would calm her down. Yes, that would. She quickly dressed up and took out piles of muggle books, and sheets of parchments. But first was first. She wanted to read, "Pride and Prejudice," her favorite muggle book.

Hermione smiled to herself, and started reading, and leaned against the pillows.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you like this chapter? Please review guys! Thanks and love you guys! :D**


	8. Pasts of Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Eight**

The drift of chicken casserole jolted Hermione out of her book. She smiled and wondered who could make such a wonderful dish. She folded the corner of her page, before walking downstairs. No surprise there. Harry was cooking chicken casserole.

"Mmm, that looks delicious, Harry. Not to mention it smells delicious," Hermione said, standing by Harry's side.

"Oh hey Mione! Uh, I didn't make it. I'm just watching the dish for Malfoy," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Y-you didn't make it? Malfoy? Malfoy made this?" Hermione asked, astonished. How did Malfoy know how to cook? Didn't he have house elves?

"Yes Granger, I made it," Draco said, out of nowhere appearing in front of Hermione. He smirked and said, "Now go away, Potter. I have lunch to make."

Harry cleared his throat, waiting for-

"Do I really have to?" Draco asked, making a disgusted face.

Harry only raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed and mumbled, "Thanks... Scarhead."

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy would always be Malfoy.

"I didn't know you could cook," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"There are a lot of things about you don't know about me," Draco said. He picked up a fork on the counter, and poked one little piece of chicken and handed it to Hermione. "Taste it for me?"

Hermione was shocked for a moment. Did Draco Malfoy just ask her to taste his casserole? And for once, he was acting civil. At first, Hermione didn't know how to react. She finally nodded, wordlessly and reached for the fork. But before her fingers could wrap around the fork, her fingers brushed against Draco's own fingers. She blushed, slightly before tugging the fork away, and biting her lower lip. Draco watched Hermione's ever move and she felt slightly lightheaded about it. Nonetheless, she avoided looking at him and popped the piece into her mouth.

"This is good," Hermione complimented, after swallowing the chicken. "How did you learn to cook?"

"I always helped the house elves when I could. Father didn't know. If he did he would have- well that's basically it," Draco said, mentally slapping himself. How could he let his darkest secret _almost _slip to Hermione Granger of all people?

_What was he going to say? I suppose that is none of my business. We aren't even friends! _Hermione thought, suspiciously. She nodded and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No. Thanks."

Hermione smiled, slightly before running upstairs to her and Ginny's room.

_Salazar, what is wrong with me? I'm acting rather... odd around Granger! It must be the Room of Requirements. The old loony place..._ Draco thought, sighing. As he thought of _him_, he cringed.

_"Draco, the Dark Lord has given you an assignment," Lucius Malfoy said, __hoarsely. His bony fingers wrapped around the gates separating him from his son. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was a prisoner of Azkaban._

_"Wha-what assignment?" Draco said, fearfully.  
_

_"You are to mend the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. As soon as you mend it, Bellatrix and the others will come. Lead them to Dumbledore and trap him. Kill him! If you fail the mission, the Dark Lord will kill Narcissa and I! And he will kill you too, Draco. Do you understand?" Lucius said, gripping onto Draco's hands._

_"Bu-but father, what if-if I c-can't?" Draco stuttered, as tears threatened to slip._

_"You must, Draco! If not, Severus will do it. Please Draco. You shall get your Dark Mark tomorrow. You are chosen to do the task. Do it!" Lucius cried._

_"Time's up!" a Ministry official said._

_"Do it, Draco! Do it!" Lucius screamed._

* * *

_"Come now, Draco," Voldemort said, softly. "You are chosen. You shall do the task, won't you Draco?"_

_Draco winced as Voldemort pressed his wand into his wrist. _

_Would I do the deed? Draco thought. I must do it. I don't have a choice._

_"Ye-yes, I-I wil-will... My Lord," Draco whispered, clenching his fists._

_Voldemort smiled, and muttered an incantation._

_Draco wasn't so innocent anymore. He was one of them. He was one of the Death Eaters. He looked at his wrist. There was a skull and a snake wrapped around the skull._

_The Dark Mark._

Draco breathed heavily as he was jolted away from the memory. He grasped his wrist, and silently let the tears slip away. The tears he had been forcing to stay away for several months. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He couldn't mend the Vanishing Cabinet. He just couldn't.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" the angelic voice asked. Oh for Salazar's sake, he meant the _know-it-all _voice said!

"What? Oh, Granger. I'm-I'm alright," Draco said, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Are you sure? You were breathing very heavily," Hermione said, concerned. _Why am I doing this? He is my enemy for Merlin's sake!_ Hermione thought. _You're doing this because you like him. You think he is handsome and- and that is enough! _Hermione frowned, mentally at her thoughts.

"I was ju- I'm fine, Granger," Draco said. "Could you help me will slicing the casserole? It's almost lunch time."

Hermione wanted to know the reason why Draco was acting so strange, but she complied and helped Draco slice the casserole.

"That smells delicious," Pansy said, walking down the stairs. "I knew you were such a great cooker, Draco."

"Thanks, Pans. Here you go," Draco said, handing Pansy a plate of chicken casserole.

* * *

Ron helped himself for a second helping of the chicken casserole Draco had made.

"This is really good, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco just stared down at Ron disgusted at his behavior of stuffing food into his mouth.

"Yeah, Weasley. Keep on saying that..." Draco said, smugly.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ron asked, sucking on his index finger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do like it? Please review guys. 5 reviews at least? Thanks. :)**


	9. Pretending to Poison A Weasel

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Pretending to Poison a Weasel**

"Weasley? I put poison in your casserole," Draco said, simply.

"What? And to think I'm enjoying this? No!" Ron flung the plate to the floor, causing the plate to shatter into a million pieces.

"Now, you have to pay for that. It's twenty sickles, though you probably can't able to pay for that little amount," Draco said, blankly. But inside, he was dying. He was about to explode in laughter any moment now.

"But I have no sickles! I only have..." Ron trailed off, placing his hands inside his pockets, "one sickle and two knuts. Oh for Godric's sake, why am I thinking of money, when I'm going to die any second now?" Ron paced around the room, thinking what he should do for this last time before he died.

Hermione shot Draco a glare, knowing very well that Draco was only saying he put poison in Ron's casserole for his own amusement. Draco smirked at her, and watched the scene taking place in front of him.

"Oh no! I' going to die! I haven't even eaten enough food in my life! I haven't gotten my Appartation's License yet. I haven't-" Ron then turned to Draco, "you. This is all your fault. If you hadn't put-" Ron dramatically fell down to the ground, cutting off his own sentence and closing his eyes.

That was it. Draco, Harry, and Blaise burst out, laughing. They couldn't help it. Ron was being to dramatic. Harry fell down to the floor, still laughing hardly, while Draco was clutching the sides of his stomach. Blaise stayed on his seat, but that didn't stop him from laughing so hard, that he was banging on the table with his fist, and his other hand clutching his stomach, which was hurting.

"What? Am I still alive?" Ron asked, his eyes shooting open. He pressed his hands over his chest to realize he was breathing. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" Ron jumped up, and did a little victory dance, until he noticed everyone, yes including the girls laughing. "Hah! I guess your poison didn't work after all, Malfoy," Ron said, victoriously smiling.

"That's because I didn't put any poison into your casserole," Draco said, gathering his composure and once again staring at Ron expressionless.

"Yo-you didn't put any poison into my casserole?" Ron stuttered. And the whole time he was worrying about dying?

"Correct," Draco said. "And that plate is porcelain so you have to _actually_ pay three galleons. That is if you have any galleons at all." Draco snickered, and went inside the kitchen to clean up his plate.

Ron gaped at the back of Draco, and mumbled to himself. Then he took a glance at Pansy who was still slamming his hands on the table, and laughing at Ron. Tears streamed down her face, causing a bit off mascara to leak. Her pale face tinged with bright pink, and her dark brown, wavy hair caressed her cheeks again. She was beautiful. He had noticed her beauty before, but her nasty comments had forced him to think of her as nothing but a murderer. A Death Eater. He blushed slightly as he saw Pansy lock eyes with him. He then quickly turned away, mentally scolding himself for acting like a girl.

"Right then. I suppose I'll just help Draco clean the dishes," Blaise said, standing up.

"Sorry Blaise, but does it look like I'm a house elf to you? If you're interested you're free to clean all the other dishes," Draco said, shrugging. _Right now, I have to find a way to mend the Vanishing Cabinet, _Draco thought. He could feel eyes boring into him, and directed his glare to the person who dared to stare at him. Hermione of course. She was glaring at Draco. Probably because of his comment on house elves. She was the founder of S.P.E.W after all. Whatever that meant. "Do you have a problem, Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione darkened her glare even more, if that was possible and said, "I really don't think that was a proper comment, Malfoy. House elves are our equal, understood? They do deserve better than poor treatment from the likes of your family!"

"Are you insulting my family, Granger?" Draco asked, defensively. "Well, I'll have you know that at least my family are purebloods unlike your dirty blood! At least, my family can afford things that are necessity in life instead of protecting the lower castes!" Draco knew he said the wrong thing because deep down inside he didn't feel like that. Deep down, he felt weak. He didn't mean to hurt people. But if his father or the Dark Lord heard that he was being nice to muggles, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Not even his father.

Hermione fumed, and marched up to Draco. And before Draco knew it, he felt his face turn to the side, and a stinging pain on his cheek. He touched his cheek, and anger flared into him. Hermione Granger, the bossy know-it-all mudblood had slapped him. She slapped him! And hard!

"That's what you deserved, Malfoy for being the arrogant and conceited git you are!" Hermione hissed, before stomping up the stairs into the sanctuary of her bedroom- well her and Ginny's bedroom.

Everyone stood silent for a moment. The only noise that could be heard was the heavy breaths from Draco and shuffling of feet.

_I deserved it. I deserved being slapped by her. I was so cruel to her these past five years. Why am I suddenly thinking of her benefit? This is for me! I don't want to die! I don't want my mother to die because of my idiotic mistake, _Draco thought, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"So Harry? Would you like some Red Vines?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, Ron," Harry said, wanting to be anywhere but in the dining room. He quickly walked upstairs leaving a nervous Ron, running after him.

* * *

**The Boiling Point of Hermione Granger**

Hermione slammed the door shut, and pushed herself to her bed, wiping away angry tears that leaked down her cheeks. Why was she getting so worked up over this anyways? Didn't he always make her angry? Was it that he had insulted S.P.E.W or was it that he had insulted her parents? Just thinking of her innocent parents, made her cry. Tears started streaming down Hermione's cheeks fastly. She stared at her hand. The hand that slapped Draco Malfoy today and the hand that punched Draco Malfoy in third year. She smiled slightly at that memory. She looked at her slightly pink palm that was more pinker than it should be.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione said, "Go away! I know it's you Ginny!"

But that didn't stop Ginny from opening from barging in, and looking around for her. "Hermione!"

"What Ginny?" Hermione snapped. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she couldn't help it. Ginny didn't seem to mind at all, since she was used to sobbing or brokenhearted friends.

"Listen, you can't get affected by Malfoy so easily. He's just a git. He's always been doing this to you, and now you break down again just like in third year? Mione, you've got to stay strong. The war is coming soon! There are going to be many people who you dearly love who might also be gone that day," Ginny said, softly.

"Please don't remind me. It's bad enough running around and breaking five hundred rules a day to help Harry defeat... Voldemort," Hermione said, sobbing.

"Mione. You have to be strong. For Harry," Ginny said, pulling Hermione into a hug.

Both of them blinked away tears, and smiled at each other.

"I think I will help Zabini in the kitchen," Ginny said, sheepishly getting up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and was about to reply, when Ginny glared at her.

"Don't even say anything, Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny said, dangerously.

"Oh alright," Hermione said, sighing. She smiled as Ginny walked out of the room.

Hermione headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Instead of buck-teeth, her teeth were perfectly straight, being that her parents were dentists. As she headed out of the bathroom, she caught a flash of platinum haired boy, and she quickly dashed into her and Ginny's bedroom.

_Merlin, why does he make me feel this way? _Hermione thought, as she cuddled against the silky blanket. Her heart was beating fast, and she felt confused because hadn't he just insulted her family and now he was making her feel so giddy?

* * *

**Author's Note: I know not the best ending, but I have to go to sleep now. Do you guys like this? Tell me your suggestions for the next chapter in your review. So now scroll down and write a few words, and click "Post Review." Wouldn't that make someone's day? Or if you haven't reviewed, at least review now or you can add me as your favorite author or my story as your favorite story. Also, you can follow me or my story. So please review or favorite/follow. Thanks. :)**


	10. Dark Pasts of Blaise Zabini

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Dark Pasts of Blaise Zabini**

Blaise grimaced as he thought of the night when the Dark Lord had come to give him a mission. He could feel himself begin to gag as he thought of the splattered blood all over the Zabini Manor's tiles. The cold and red eyes laughing cruelly. The sadistic smile tugging on the Dark Lord's snakelike lips. And the worst, the terrifying screams of his mother.

_"Blaise dear, would you please get the door?" Altaira Zabini said, as she combed her dark hair from her room._

_"Yes mother," Blaise said, walking to the large entrance to the Manor, and pulling it open._

_What stood in front of him was a big astonishment. There stood a tall and bald man with snakelike features such as a thin, barely seen mouth, glowing red eyes, and two slits where his nose should be. Dark robes were draped over him, and he gently walked in, not being bothered to be invited inside. The Dark Lord._

_"Hello Blaise," Voldemort said, in his unusual soft voice._

_Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it, and quickly bowed down to Voldemort._

_"No need to be so formal. I have come to meet you, Blaise," Voldemort said, walking in, while Blaise closed the door._

_"Mother, uh... we... uh have... a guest?" Blaise called his mother, nervously._

_"I will be right there, dear," Mrs. Zabini said, gently walking down the stairs. She was gorgeous as always with her black gown, and her dark hair. Her eyes searched for the "guest," and gasped when she saw the Dark Lord himself._

_"You truly do look lovely, Altaira," Voldemort said, suddenly. "However, I have come for a mission for young Blaise here." Voldemort looked into Blaise's eyes and turned back to Altaira._

_"Thank you, master. Of course, my lord," Altaira said, leading all of them to a large table. _

_When all of them were settled, Voldemort said, "Well young Blaise here has come to my attention that he has had no particular involvement in Death Eater activities. All of your friends have taken part in activities. Draco will be mending the Vanishing Cabinet. Pansy will be killing the young male Weasley in Harry Potter's trio, and Florelle will be getting her Dark Mark soon, just like all of you will. Now Blaise, I would like that you are to spy on the Order. Collect any information that might harm us. You will accept his, won't you?" _

_Blaise swallowed, visibly and did not know how to reply. Should he accept for fear or should he decline because he really wasn't a bad person deep down inside. Voldemort looked at him expectantly, watching his every moves. Blaise glanced at his mother, and saw her nodding her head slightly. _

_"I-I can't," Blaise said, bravely. Oh for Salazar's sake, he was acting like a bloody Gryffindor._

_"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes flaring with anger. He had heard._

_"I-I-I just can't!" Blaise blurted out. He took in a sharp intake of breath, and watched the Dark Lord's anger calm down into a sadistic smile._

_"Well, you refuse do you young Blaise?" Voldemort asked, standing up._

_Altaira glared at her son, and stood up as well._

_Voldemort reached his wand. He smiled at Blaise, coldly and pointed at Altaira. _

_"I am dearly sorry, Altaira dear but it is the only way," Voldemort said._

_"My Lord?" Altaira asked, her breath hitched upon her throat._

_"What are you doing?" Blaise asked, fear clear in his voice._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled._

_Altaira fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Her body twitched several times, and tears slid down her dark skin. _

_The Dark Lord kneeled himself towards her, and whispered, "What can I do, Altaira? You're traitor son, must not love his mother then, hm?" Voldemort laughed. He slammed his wand into Altaira's stomach. She screamed, and spattered out blood onto the tiles._

_Blaise watched in horror as Voldemort continuously slammed his wand into her stomach, splattering blood onto the tiles, and all over her dress. The blood shined over her skin and she screamed over and over._

_"No! Please! I accept! I accept!" Blaise cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, and onto the floor._

_Voldemort stopped the Cruciatus cursed, and smiled at Blaise. "I knew you would rethink your answer. Well start as soon as you reach Hogwarts, young Blaise. Good night." And with that, a dark and smoky trail left before it dissolved. He was gone._

_"Mother! Mother! What has he done to you?" Blaise screamed, crying. He shook his mother. Blood covered her once plump and small lips. The spot the Cruciatus curse had hit her had caused her dress to rip, and scars of blood decorated her once flawless skin. She was unconscious to the world. _

_And then he Appartated her to St. Mungos claiming that she had fallen down the stairs._

_"Listen sir, I understand but these are not normal accident scars. And how did she get blood all over her face?" A healer asked, scribbling down furiously on her clipboard._

_"I told you! She fell down from the stairs!" Blaise repeated, desperately. He didn't know why he wasn't saying that Voldemort had done it. Maybe because the Ministry would ask him tons of questions or maybe they would think he was a Death Eater or maybe because he knew Voldemort would take revenge on him. "Can you please help my mother? We don't have all day!" _

_The healer frowned at Blaise, but accepted his last comment, because Altaira Zabini was very wounded._

"Zabini?" A female voice whispered.

Blaise shot his eyes open, and realized he was on the floor with sweat pooling around him. His head throbbed from agony, and his teeth were clenched tightly together. How did he get on the floor? And who's angelic voice was that?

"Zabini? Are you alright?" The angelic voice that belonged to Ginny asked. Concern glinted in her eyes, and her eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

Blaise was breathing hard, and tears slid down his cheeks. He blinked them away, not wanting to show tears in front of Ginny.

Ginny then did the unexpected. She hugged him. Not a weak hug. A warm and genuine hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you like this? Please review guys. I worked really hard on Blaise, and if you wrote a few words in the box below, and click "Post Review," I'll review your stories. So if you want me to read and review your stroy, please read and review mine. Thanks. :)**


	11. Ginny Weasley the Angel

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Ginny Weasley the Angel**

Blaise gasped at the sudden physical contact of Ginny Weasley wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. Her small and petite body felt so right with his muscular and firm body. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, and her head leaned into the crook of his neck. It was the best moment between them.

"Tell me. What happened?" Ginny whispered, pulling away from his embrace. She hated to move away, but she had to know why was he on the ground.

"I-I... it was just a memory. That was all," Blaise said. He didn't want her to know about his past. She wouldn't trust him, and he didn't want her to think he was a Death Eater.

Ginny grimaced and said, "Tell me. This isn't normal. This must have been something." Ginny placed her hand on his arm, and intently studied him. He was gorgeous, just like everyone said. His eyes were shaped manly yet perfectly. His dark hair was beautiful. His dark skin was the most gorgeous shade of mocha. His barely noticeable Italian accent sent shivers down her spine.

"Weaslette, mind you, but this isn't your business," Blaise sneered. He couldn't help it, but he was getting frustrated over her determination. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown, and his dark eyes bored into her eyes.

Ginny felt anger flare inside of her, and yanked her hand away from his arm. How could she have even thought he was handsome? He was still the same slimy Slytherin he was. "Well Zabini, maybe some people do care about some people! I was only trying to be kind, and here's what I get. Well, yo-" Ginny ranted on, when Blaise leaned forward, his lips one millimeter away from hers. His warm breath tickled Ginny's upper lips. Ginny heaved in a breath afraid to move away. She swallowed, visibly and unconsciously ran her tongue over her lower lip.

Blaise's eyes locked on hers and he leaned forward. Their lips touched in a light kiss, lips moving over lips. Ginny stiffened, but relaxed when Blaise pulled her closed, his arms around her waist. Ginny's hands were instantly on Blaise's cheeks, caressing them. Blaise deepened the kiss, and slipped his tongue into Ginny's mouth. Both of them sat there, savoring each other lips, eyes closed, and heaving chests.

They both pulled apart, locking their eyes together.

"That was... amazing," Blaise said, breathlessly.

"I-I don't know what to say," Ginny whispered, touching her lips softly. She smiled at the memory of Blaise holding her protectively. And then it hit her. She just kissed a Death Eater's son. He was possibly a Death Eater too. That was what he didn't want to tell her. Ginny stood up, quickly but slipped over the pool of sweat, and landed on top of Blaise.

"Hmm, an interesting fall, Weaslette," Blaise said, smirking.

Ginny frowned, and scrambled away from him. "Don't ever touch me again!" She growled at Blaise challenging him to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, confused. A sinking feeling was making its way into his stomach.

"Y-you must be some kind of supporter of You-Know-Who. Your mother is a Death Eater isn't she? Altaira Zabini? Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just kissed you, and I actually liked it," Ginny said, blushing. She then glared at Blaise.

"You can't honestly believe that! Yes, I am a- an ally to him, but-" Blaise was cut off by Ginny.

"So you are, aren't you? Oh Merlin Ron will flip! Mum and Dad will flip! What am I going to do?" Ginny ranted on, pacing around the kitchen. She then narrowed her eyes at Blaise. "You're luring me in, aren't you? You're setting me up! You're trying to-"

"No! Honestly, I'm not! I-"

"Zip it, Zabini! Don't try to act all innocent on me! I'm not about to risk my life or my friends' lives either. So you can just-"

"No! Ginny,, it isn't like that!"

"Yo-you called me G-Gi-Ginny?" Ginny said, softening her stiff features.

"Am I not allowed to?" Blaise asked, quietly.

Ginny silently stared at Blaise. "Don't think this changes anything," Ginny said, quietly before running away from the kitchen.

Blaise sat their hopelessly, drowning further into the pool of pain he would probably always be in for the rest of his life. Slytherins didn't cry, and here he was a single tear slipping from his eyes and leaking through his shirt. He looked out the kitchen window. Night had fallen and stars blinked down at the unknown world of magic. His mother's pain was more than enough, but his one true love rejecting him was just overboard.

* * *

**An "Only" Girls's Sleepover**

Hermione eyes shot open when she heard a soft knocking outside the bedroom door. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, and looked at her watch. Twelve a.m? Who in Merlin's world would be here by this hour? She heard the gentle snores of Ginny. Hermione's feet hit the ground. As she walked, she tripped over Ginny's bag, and gripped her bed's railings from falling down flat on her face.

"Hmm... Mione? Is that you?" Ginny's voice asked, groggily.

"Who did you think it was Ginny? The cupid? Fix your side of the room will you? I almost fell flat on my face," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Toss it to me," Ginny mumbled, standing up.

Hermione _tsked_ and gripped the handles of Ginny's shoulder bag and heaved it up. Godric, what was in this thing? But Hermione's bag was twice the weight. She probably wasn't up for this now. Hermione tossed the bag to Ginny who caught it, easily.

The soft knocking broke the silence again, and Hermione made her way to the door.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, as her eyes landed on the two Slytherin girls.

"Wouldn't it be polite to invite us first, Granger?" Florelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione felt the urge to roll her eyes and slam the door on their faces, but nonetheless she motioned them to come in. She felt against the wall for a light switch, and flicked it on when she felt the familiar object.

"Parkinson? Lestrange? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, running a hand through her tangled red hair. She got an annoyed look on her face, and stumbled to the dresser, and grabbed a comb, running it through her hair.

"If you must know Weasley, we want to have a compromise," Pansy said.

"A compromise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes a compromise. You know when-" Florelle was cut off by Hermione.

"I know what compromise means," Hermione interrupted through gritted teeth. The nerve of that girl!

Florelle only smiled innocently.

"Anyways," Pansy said, shooting a glare at Florelle to zip it, "we want you two and us to have a sleepover, so we can get to know each other."

Ginny choked on her own breath, and cleared her throat. "A sleepover? With you? No in the-"

"Ginny! Don't earn everyone else an extra two days! I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Hermione said, frowning at Ginny. Then she turned back to Pansy. "Of course, Parkinson. How about this Saturday night?"

"Of course, Granger. By the way, you don't have to worry about the boys coming. This is only a girls sleepover. Deal?" Pansy asked, outstretching her hand.

Hermione looked down at her hand and into Pansy's eyes making sure this wasn't some kind of joke. Her dark eyes showed pure truth. Hermione smiled and shook her hand with Pansy's hands. "Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you guys like this one? I'm sorry about Ginny refusing Blaise, but I didn't want it to be so soon. So the 45th reviewer gets to suggest the next chapter. That means I will use your suggestion for the next chapter. Thanks, and please review guys. I would really appreciate it.**

**~ Annie**


	12. Resume to Classes

**A/N: I just want to wish a Happy Birthday to two people. Happy Birthday Jennifer Lawrence! You are the best, and I hope you have a wonderful day today. Happy Birthday Spellshadow98, a author. She is one of the best authors in , and I want to wish you a wonderful day with your loved ones.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Resume to Classes**

Hermione smiled as she walked to her Muggle Studies class. She was so excited as classes began today and one of her favorite subject was her first period. But then it sunk in. Draco Malfoy was in the same class.

_Great. Just what I need. Malfoy _Hermione thought, sarcastically.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, standing besides her.

"What? Oh hello Harry," Hermione said, absently. She had forgotten that Harry and Ron was in her Muggle Studies class. At least her best friend were with her.

"Are you alright? You know, from yesterday?" Harry asked, concerned. He hadn't seen Hermione that angry since well since third year, when she punched Draco in the face.

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm fine, Harry. I just lost it when he mentioned my parents," Hermione said, remembering the time she _Obliviated _her parents' memories. They now lived in Australia, enjoying life, whereas Hermione lived with the haunting memory of finally letting her parents leave her.

Harry smiled, weakly at Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Hermione smiled, as she dug her head into Harry's shoulder, feeling so loved and cared by her best friend.

"Hey Harry and Mione. What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked, walking up to the hugging friends.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron biting on Red Vines.

She sighed and said, "Ron, why are you always eating something? Can you not eat during classes. I'm wouldn't even be surprised if your broomstick sinks lower in Quidditch practice."

Ron shrugged and offered Harry a piece of Red Vines, whom Harry refused.

"It just tastes good, Mione. How can you not like it?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "In case you haven't noticed, eating a lot of food, including sweets are not health for the body. Therefore, you shouldn't be eating all the time, Ronald. Besides, I'm girl. At least, I know how to be healthy unlike you."

Ron pouted, and finished the last piece of Red Vines and said, "Fine. If I can prove that I cannot eat between classes and in the dorms today and tomorrow, then you will leave me alone for the rest of the school-year and allow me to eat whenever and whatever I want. Deal?"

"And what if you lose the bargain?" Hermione asked, a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"If I lose, I will not eat between classes and in the dorms for two days- " Ron started to speak.

"If you lose, you will not eat between classes and in the dorms for the _whole_ school-year, is what you mean, Ronald," Hermione said, cutting off Ron.

Ron gaped and spluttered, "B-bu-but, th-that's im-impos-impossible!"

Hermione shrugged daintly, and said,"Well it's not my fault if you do lose."

Ron glared at Hermione whom raised her eyebrows and walked into the classroom as soon as their Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage, signaled the class to come inside to the classroom.

"Good morning class. Today we shall be learning about Muggle electronics. Now I would like to start today's class off with what are electronics?" Professor Burbage asked, as soon as everyone had settled in their assigned seats.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, politely waiting for Professor Burbage to call on her.

"Is it always going to be Miss Granger, students?" Professor Burbage asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, and dropped her hands to her table. This has been happening for a while. Professors ignoring her raised hand and asking for different students.

"Ah! Mr. Potter! Why not explain the definition of Muggle electronics?" Professor Burbage said, her gaze fixed on Harry.

Harry looked startled, but nonetheless answered the question with a,"Uh... Muggle electronics... are... um... devices that Muggles use such as... a television... and a telephone, and they use electric to make these devices work."

"Hmm... very interesting. Today we shall be learning about the Muggle electronic, the computer, and how it was created."

* * *

**Is This A Joke, Professor?**

"Now I shall be assigning you partners to research through the books. This will be mixed Houses, to honor House Unity Day. Now please listen closely as I call out these names," Professor Burbage said.

Everyone glanced at each other, and all the Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at each other, just to make sure they knew that they didn't want this to happen.

"Lavender Brown and Theodore Nott."

Theodore slapped his hand over his forehead, and glared at Lavender who gritted her teeth together, and stomped her way over to his desk.

"Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini."

Blaise glowered, wishing Ginny was the same age as him. He remembered that day, when he and Ginny kissed. He smiled slightly at the memory, and sighed when he noticed Parvati raising an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and told her to sit down.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus looked like he was going to puke as the strong Millicent strode up to him, and glared at him.

"Well?" She said.

Seamus glared back and said, "Well, sit down."

"Astoria Greengrass and Dean Thomas."

Astoria wrinkled her nose, and looked longingly at Draco, whom glared at her. A glare that clearly said, 'Stay away from me or else...' Astoria pouted and walked over to Dean's desk.

"Marigold Bluegold and Neville Longbottom."

Neville meekly looked down, and waited for Marigold to sit next to him.

"Florelle Lestrange and Harry Potter."

Florelle stopped breathing and her heartbeat increased. She ran a hand through her silky hair, and gathered her belongings, heading to Harry's desk. Two pairs of emerald green eyes locked together, but quickly darted away.

"Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley."

Ron glanced at Pansy, whom walked over gracefully to Ron's desk, a small smile gracing her lips. Ron smiled back at her, slightly blushing. Why was he blushing? He didn't like Pansy- he meant Parkinson, right?

Hermione closed her eyes as she knew who she was getting paired up with.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Albus, are you sure you know what you are doing? You cannot be simply serious about putting them as partners for classes, now are you?" McGonagall said.

"I certainly am serious, Minerva. These eight have a large rivalry. This should help them all get along well. And maybe something more, will likely happen. I see that our students are acting rather odd around each other," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. How do you like this chapter? Please review guys. Again, Happy Birthday to Jennifer Lawrence who is an amazing actress and the best! Happy Birthday to Spellshadow98, a author! She is one of the best authors in , and I wish her the best and have a wonderful time with her loved ones. By the way, I wish these both birthday girls the best in their lives and a great success in the future. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review because it would mean a lot to me. Thank you, again. **

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Annie**


	13. Shopping In Ivory

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Do The Research**

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and wanted to slam her head down on the desk. Why Malfoy? Why Malfoy of all Slytherins? Slowly, she gathered up her study books, and walked to Draco's table, avoiding his captivating eyes. She sat down next to him, and stopped herself from leaning into Draco's musky scent.

"Now, I want a good cooperation from all of you," Professor Burbage said. She went to sit in her desk, and grade exams.

"So... Granger, why not you do the research?" Draco asked, smirking.

The nerve of him! He had the audacity to insult her parents and organizations, but smirking at her, after she had slapped him yesterday? Hermione frowned, and said, "I have a better proposition, Malfoy. How about you read through the text and I take the notes. Wouldn't that be much easier?"

"Hmm... let me think. I don't think so," Draco said, shrugging.

Hermione gritted her teeth and felt like punching him in the face again, like in third year, but she kept her control, and said in the most sweet voice she had, "Well Malfoy, how about I tell Professor Burbage that you did not help me during the assignment? Would you like for your grade to decrease?"

Draco rolled his eyes, contemplating whether he should enjoy the reaction of Hermione when he said, "no" or whether he wanted his grade to increase higher than Hermione's. "Let's just get this over with, Granger."

Hermione smiled, pleased with herself, and positioned her quill above the parchment as Draco began to read.

"So what's our strategy?" Ron asked Pansy, as she opened the textbook.

"Hmm?" Pansy said, absently thumbing through the book, looking for the page number.

Ron intently watched Pansy as her fingers tucked a silky strand of her hair behind her ear. Merlin, she had changed so much from the stuck-up and pug-faced girl to a pretty and vivacious young woman. Just the slightest movement of from her made his heartbeat increase.

Pansy noticed certain soft crystal blue eyes watching her movement and raised her hazel-colored eyes up to meet Ron's blue-colored eyes.

"Yes?" Pansy asked, breaking the silence.

Ron turned bright red, matching the color of his flaming red hair. "S-so what do-do you want t-to do?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Ron, confused at his stuttering, and finally said, "How about we read together, and then we discuss what we've learned and we add notes to the parchment together?"

The way Pansy said, "parchment" made Ron shiver, and her took a deep breath and nodded.

As Pansy turned the page over, her fingers brushed against Ron's arm, and she widened her eyes at her uncontrollable behavior. She swallowed, and moved her arm away from his as far as possible, not wanting anything to disturb her thoughts from the text.

"Potter, why not you write the notes while I read the text, alright?" Florelle said, putting on a sneer on her face.

Both of them looked up, and was startled by their eyes. Piercing green and emerald-green meet.

"Your eyes... there... green..." Florelle blurt out, before she could stop herself.

"So are yours," Harry said, confused.

Florelle furrowed her eyebrows, and blushed. She looked down, and clumsily flipped the page over, almost tearing it. "Why not just do the work, alright?" She said, after a moment.

"Yes, I guess that would be easier," Harry said, slowly.

Florelle nodded, avoiding Harry's emerald-green eyes, and started to read the text.

* * *

**A Solstice Ball**

* * *

"Good evening students! I am glad you have cooperated yesterday with House Unity Day," Professor Dumbledore started off dinner. Most students just grumbled with disgust at the idea of getting along with their rivals, and others only remained as if they were bored out of their minds. "Well, the professors and I have had a plan." Students looked up afraid of what they were going to hear. "We have decided there will be a Solstice Ball."

The Great Hall was silent completely, until someone gasped, and everyone cheered and some even dared to jump around. One of them? Ginny Weasley.

The Headmaster chuckled, merrily and silenced the Great Hall. Everyone immediately quieted and sat back down on their seat.

"The Solstice Ball will be this Friday night, at a cruise ship called, "The Golden Lights." You are all required to wear appropriate robes, and all students are required at the cruise ship."

Everyone gasped in excitement, and breathed heavily, waiting for Dumbledore to say, "Dig in," so they could talk nonstop with their friends about the upcoming Ball. Today was Thursday! That meant they had the whole afternoon to buy gowns and suits.

"I am sorry for the late announcements. Therefore, tomorrow classes are cancelled in order for all of you to go to Hogsmeade and select your robes. Dig in!" Professor Dumbledore added, before the food appeared on everyone's plate and the chatting began.

"Oh my Godric! Can you believe this Hermione? That's it. You. Me. Tomorrow. Shopping!" Ginny squealed. "I saw this beautiful blue gown! It's going to look perfect on you, Hermione!"

"Can you take this somewhere else? Where there aren't any men?" Ron asked, annoyed. "Mione, I didn't eat anything between classes today? I'm sure, I can do it tomorrow as well." Ron eagerly shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth, and smiled to himself.

Hermione curled up her upper lip, in disgust as he talked with his mouth full of food, and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, I'm sure you can."

"Anyways, ignore them, and pay attention to the dresses I'm going to show you!" Ginny said, pulling Hermione away from Ron and Harry. "So it was so beautiful. It's strapless and it's in this new store in Hogsmeade called, Ivory. Really, we should go there tomorrow and pick out those dresses. As for me, I saw this beautiful red gown and it is strapless as well. I think I'm falling in love with that dress."

"Really, that sound beautiful, Ginny but I don't know if it's going to be outrageously wild or-" Hermione said, but was cut in by Ginny. "Besides, Dumbledore's cancelled class," she added, frowning.

"No, it really suits you. You will see tomorrow," Ginny said, before daintily sipping on her pumpkin juice. "By the way, who cares about classes?"

* * *

**Ivory**

* * *

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ginny whined, jumping on Hermione's bed, causing Hermione to fall of her bed, and scream.

"Ouch," Hermione muttered, as she rubbed her sore bottom. "Ginerva Molly Weasley! What was that for?" She screamed, frowning at Ginny.

"We're going to Ivory, so get your lazy arse up, and dress up!" Ginny said, unfazed by Hermione's scream.

"Granger, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Draco Malfoy said, barging into Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom.

"Well tell her! It's not my fault! She pushed me off my bed," Hermione said, standing up.

"I just wanted to go to Ivory, so get ready, Mione!" Ginny protested, and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco and Hermione were left alone in the bedroom, with an awkward silence.

"Malfoy? Why are you still in my room?" Hermione asked, blushing.

Draco shrugged, nonchalantly, and left the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to neatly fold her bed sheets.

* * *

After a couple of hours, all the roommates were dressed and wide awake they went outside, walking to Hogsmeade as it wasn't too far away.

"Are you two going to Ivory?" Florelle asked, Hermione and Ginny when she noticed both of the girls' eyes were fixed on the entrance of Ivory.

"Yes, we are. Are you two going as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we are too. Maybe we can... buy gowns together?" Pansy said, slightly smiling at Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe it. A Slytherin. One of their number one rival actually smiling at them? Gods, she must have been imagining, because there was no way that could be possible.

"Sure, if that's alright with Hermione," Ginny said, confused with the civilized conversation. She figured it had something to do with the sleepover that would be taking place on Saturday.

"Uh... s-sure, you two can come with us," Hermione said, surprised.

The four witches walked into Ivory, and were stunned by the beautiful gowns adorning the place. Well... mostly Ginny and Hermione were stunned the most, because Florelle and Pansy were pretty much used to these gowns.

"Exactly, what I was talking about. That gown," Ginny said, pointing to a deep blue gown.

"Oh my... Godric," Hermione said, breathlessly. She walked up to the beautiful gown, and admired it. It was a beautiful ball gown floor-length strapless open back deep blue embroidery handmade flower dress. There were ruffles by the skirt, and roses embroidered in the skirt. "Merlin, I'm taking this." When Hermione glanced at the price, her eyes were dancing now. It was only fifteen galleons! She currently had thirty galleons. "And I can afford this."

"I told you, you'd love it," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Do you girls think this will look good on me?" Florelle asked, showing them the golden and white dress. This is the style of dress that fairy tales are made of. The dress had a fitted bodice and full skirt that can either be one piece or separate. It was strapless with a white corset top that had bits of ruffles and small flowers on the shoulder. The dress flowed down into a puff, that had waves of gold and white.

"Good? No, you'll look gorgeous! With your brown hair, it will look so beautiful that every boy will drop to the floor begging to marry you," Ginny said, smiling genuinely.

"Was that actually a compliment?" Florelle asked, smiling at Ginny.

"I figured this was the right time," Ginny said.

"Alright, give me your opinion on these, girls. How do you think this will look on me?" Pansy asked, running her hands down the purple gown. It was a strapless gown with fan pleating along the empire bodice. Embroidery and beaded applique draped down the asymmetrical pleated bodice to the floral applique. The floor length skirt is full with gathers and bustles and a tulle underlay. The plum and platinum dress must have been made from heaven itself.

"Magical," Hermione said, a small smile decorated in her lips.

"Really, Granger?" Pansy asked, surprised etched on her face.

"Really, Parkinson," Hermione said, grinning.

"Alright, Hermione, Lestrange and Parkinson. How do you think I will look in this dress? By the way, this was the dress I was talking about Mione," Ginny said, modeling behind the almost crimson dress. It was a beautiful ball gown with sweetheart neckline floor length satin that appliques rose red. It was fit for the Greek goddess Athen to even wear.

"Beautiful. I'm sure Potter will really like your dress," Pansy said.

Florelle could feel a jealousy feeling erupt deep inside of her. She was confused. Did she really think of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, that way? Before Florelle, could retort something nasty, Ginny had beaten her to the talking.

"Thanks, Parkinson but I don't have feelings for Harry," Ginny said. It had taken a while, but Ginny finally realized she had never loved Harry that way. It was more of a brotherly-sisterly relationship that they both shared.

Florelle could feel the knots in her stomach disappear, and she relaxed, visibly. "Well, I think you will look gorgeous. I mean with your red hair and that red gown, you will glow."

Ginny could feel a blush working it's way, and she thanked them. But when she looked at the price engraved in the tag, her eyes widened and she turned bright red. "Oh Godric! I cannot pay for this. It's forty galleons." She felt like crying, because she knew her parents could never afford such a gown. Even if they could, it would be a waste, because she was probably going to wear it for tonight.

"I'll pay for you," Pansy offered.

"No, no, no! You mustn't pay for me. I'm probably only going to wear it-" Ginny said.

"No, I'll pay for you as well," Hermione said. She knew fifteen galleons weren't enough, but she would do anything to get the dream gown for Ginny.

"I think we all are pitching in to help, because I certainly will pay too," Florelle said, grinning.

"No, you all-you mustn't. It will be a-"

"Hush up, Ginny. We all have decided, therefore no complaining or whining," Hermione said, frowning.

Ginny was complaining, but she was secretly glad that they were all paying for. Hermione was such a great friend, but did that make Florelle and Pansy becoming friends with her?

"Hullo, young ladies. Anything I can help you with?" The owner of Ivory asked. She was a tall and elegant woman, almost like Narcissa Malfoy. She had orange hair, almost red, and blue eyes with sparks in the. She had a thick Irish accent, and looked at the girls expectantly.

"No, but we would like to purchase these gowns," Hermione said, politely.

The woman examined the dresses and finally said, "You four have made a very brilliant choice. All together that would be one hundred and twenty five galleons."

"We can pay for that," Florelle said, arrogantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter I have made so far. I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Annie**

**P.S.: Let's wish a Happy Birthday to Demi Lovato who just turned 20 yesterday!**


	14. Solstice Ball

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Getting Ready For The Solstice Ball**

* * *

"How should my hair look like?" Ginny asked, looking at herself in the mirror, in the loo. Hermione was behind her, painting her toenails, a deep blue color. It looked so glossy and shiny that anyone could have mistaken it for getting manicured in a professional shop.

Hermione paused on her pinky toenail and said, "You should make it a bit wavy at the end of your hair. You'll look breathtaking."

"Thank you for the suggestion, Mione. I think I will do that," Ginny said, running to the shower, and closing the curtains, while Hermione proceeded with painting her toenails. "Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, absently.

"Do you like Malfoy?"

Hermione almost tipped the whole nail polish over her feet, her heartbeat increasing. Why was she acting like this? Did she like Draco? If yes, then why? He was the same evil ferret she knew since they were eleven.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked, a bit too quickly for her liking.

Ginny poked her head out behind the curtains and grinned mischievously. "So you do like him?"

"You haven't answered my question," Hermione said, trying to change that statement.

"You haven't answered _my _question," Ginny retorted, emphasizing 'my.'

"I asked the question first," Hermione said, stubbornly.

Ginny sighed, knowing they were going nowhere and said, "I just thought of it because remember two days ago? You had gotten really nervous when you thought Malfoy would see you in your bathrobe."

"Th-that wa-was n-nothing," Hermione stuttered, brushing it away as if it was nothing.

"Hermione," Ginny said, in a warning tone.

"I just didn't want him to see me in that state. It's nothing. Really."

Ginny sighed, and kept quiet. But she wasn't giving up.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ginny had finally finished with her hair, and tied a bathrobe around her. "I'm done! How do you like it, Mione?" Ginny stepped out of the shower, her flaming red hair straight, yet a bit wavy at the end of her silky locks. Her bangs were pulled back by a silver barrette. It was simple, yet elegant and beautiful.

"Oh my Godric! You look beautiful, Ginny! Dear Merlin, I swear you're the incarnation of Athena herself," Hermione complimented, grinning.

"That's a bit too much. I could never look like Athena, but thank you so much, Hermione. I wasn't really sure about my hairstyle."

"Oh hush up, Ginny! Don't be so insecure. Now come on, I'm helping you with putting on your dress!" Hermione said, dragging Ginny out of the loo.

Hermione smiled as she took out the beautiful dress of the redhead's. "Here, dress up. I'll wait outside, and call me when you're ready. Make it quick, because I am not standing outside like this." Hermione gestured to her attire- short shorts and a tank top.

Ginny smiled, smugly and shooed Hermione out. Hermione stood outside the door, looking at the grandfather clock in the main room. Six-thirty. The Solstice Ball started in one and one-half hour. She paced around the outside of her and Ginny's room, when she heard footsteps down the corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, shielding herself from the effective eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you think, Granger? Did you think I was going to taunt you about your choice of attire?" Draco asked, his eyes rolling up and down Hermione's figure.

_Since when did Granger have any curves? _Draco thought. He hated himself for thinking such things of a mudblood.

"No, but don't you think it's a bit too late to go to the loo now?"Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Granger, I'm not a female who takes five hours to take a shower and dress up," Draco said, raising a perfectly sharp eyebrow.

Hermione mentally kicked herself. Why was she minding his business? She didn't care what he did and what he did not. Unless it involved her, then she would care, otherwise hex him into oblivion.

"Just go to the loo, Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

"Gladly, mudblood," Draco muttered. He felt strained, as if a heavy weight was pressuring itself on his shoulders. Not that he wasn't strong. It wasn't physical. It was emotional. The task that he was ordered to do was ruining his life. Everyday, he didn't feel like eating or even taunting that much. Even when he tried to throw an insult to Hermione, it was weak and too familiar. He walked down the corridor into the loo, and looked at himself at the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes, and he was even more paler than he usually was. If that's even possible.

Hermione tilted her head, confused as her eyes followed Malfoy to the loo. She had noticed his sudden change of appearance. Sure he was handsome as he always was- where did that come from? Oh gods, she shouldn't be thinking of such things. Anyways, he had gotten paler than usual and his eyes had dark circles under them. And he couldn't even come up with a witty insult towards her like he always did.

"Hermione, you can come in now!" Ginny called.

Hermione glanced one last time at the loo, Draco was in and turned around, walking into Ginny and her room.

* * *

**The Golden Lights**

* * *

Pansy took a deep breath, her fingers unconsciously gripping on the silky fabric. With her fingers gripping on the fabric, she lifted her gown just above her diamond-studded purple stilettos, and steadily walked into the cruise ship. She took in her surroundings. The cruise ship was stunning. It was huge, almost the size of the Great Hall. Golden and silver spirals of banners were on the ceiling. Bits of snow fell from the enchanted ceiling that was enchanted by Professor Flitwick. The room was dark, but was lighted by the chandelier that glowed gold and white all over the ship. Tables and chairs were scattered around, and soft music was playing by the Weird Sisters. Many people were on the dance floor, and Pansy looked around for a certain ginger-haired male.

Meanwhile, Ron was admiring the dress Pansy was wearing. She was wearing a plum and platinum strapless gown with fan pleating along the empire bodice. Embroidery and beaded applique draped down the asymmetrical pleated bodice to the floral applique. The floor length skirt was full with gathers and bustles and a tulle underlay. Her stilettos peeped from under her long dress. Her hair was down, but it was in waves. Lavender eye-shadow was painted over her eyelids, and glitter adorned her cheeks. She bit her lip as if looking for someone. Ron wanted to stop and mentally scold himself, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was truly beautiful.

"Remember me?" A deep voice asked, behind Pansy.

Pansy turned around quickly and met the dark blue eyes of Jeffrey Venus, Slytherin and her ex-boyfriend. She could feel her eyebrows furrow into an angry expression. "What do you want?" She spat.

"No need to be selfish," Jeffrey said, in a dangerously calm voice.

"No need to be selfish? How dare you? You're the one who has been selfish! Do not dare accuse me of being selfish!" Pansy said, angrily. "And what? You talk to me all of a sudden when you have been ignoring me for this year? What? You saw me in this gown and suddenly you have the urge to sleep with me? Well, I'll tell you something. I have no intention of sleeping with you. I had none before, or to this day. I only will love the man I find."

Jeffrey stood, quietly and watched Pansy walk away.

Ron had seen the whole scene from where he stood, and he wondered what had this guy done to make Pansy was angry. He was surprised as well. He thought Pansy had... well... had done the deed, but no. Slytherins were getting more surprising everyday. It was just to sudden.

* * *

Blaise wore a blank expression as Daphne Greengrass attempted to flirt with him, running her hands down his chest in what was supposed to be a seductive manner, however failing as it was like she was dancing like a chicken. Daphne was his ex-girlfriend, and she constantly bothered him , trying to get his attention and she wanted to get back with him. But what was the use with a girlfriend who wanted to snog and just sleep with you all day?

He scanned the crowd, blankly. And suddenly, a certain girl caught his attention.

She was a goddess. Her beautiful ball gown with sweetheart neckline floor length satin that appliques rose-red flowed. Little red heels poked beneath her gown. Her bangs was pulled back by a silver barrette, the end of her flaming red hair in bits of waves. Her eyelids were decorated with a light red eye-shadow, and her lips adorned with crimson lipstick. She was so beautiful, that the wanted to kiss her again. He wanted everyone to see the crimson lipstick mark on his lips.

He pushed Daphne away, who was trying to pull his lips down to her lips. He wanted to walk up to Ginny and announce that she was his. And only his. But she thought he was a Death Eater. And she was right. He was a Death Eater. But he was forced to.

Ginny looked around for her date, Dean Thomas and found him with his pal, Seamus Finnigan. She was dating Dean, but he asked her to go to the ball with him, so she accepted. She accepted so she could just get her mind off of Blaise. Even though, she had run away from him, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted him and her together.

"So Zabini, you seem like you're in a bad mood," Ron said, standing next to Blaise.

"I am in a bad mood, Weaselbee- I mean Weasley," Blaise said, pushing Daphne off again, who finally got the hint and ran off crying.

"Tough love, huh?" Ron asked, smirking at Daphne's retreating figure. He couldn't believe he was actually talking civilly to Zabini of all people.

"Correct. Do you want some?" Blaise asked, offering Ron a glass of fruit punch.

"How should I know if you aren't trying to poison me?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

Blaise laughed. He actually laughed, genuinely. "Don't worry, Weasley. I'm not going to poison you. Especially not in front of Dumbledore."

Ron smiled, slightly and took the glass of fruit punch, downing the whole drink.

* * *

"So Potter, not saving the world anymore? Have you resigned?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry shot him an annoyed look and said, "Must I tell you, Malfoy? You'll probably go running to Voldemort and tell him what I've told you."

Draco's smirk dropped, and he stayed quiet. For the first time, he didn't have an immediate comeback.

Harry raised his eyebrow, and wondered why Malfoy had gotten so quiet all of a sudden. "Malfoy, I'm sorry," Harry finally said, that his comment had hit a spot.

Draco's trance broke, and he could have sworn he had heard Potter say, sorry. "What did you say, Potter?"

"Must I repeat it again? It's bad enough saying that again. I'm sorry, Malfoy. That's what I said."

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear you say those words, Pothead," Draco said. "See you later." Draco turned around to talk to Blaise, but obviously he was probably having some kind of smart and witty argument with the Weaselbee.

Harry rolled his eyes. Again, even if you were having a civil conversation and said sorry to Malfoy, he'd always be Malfoy. Then there she stood. Florelle. Oh Godric, she was so beautiful. Her straight hair was in a French twist and a few strands escaped, decorating her beautiful face. She wore a beautiful gown that had a fitted bodice and full skirt that can either be one piece or separate. It was strapless with a white corset top that had bits of ruffles and small flowers on the shoulder. The dress flowed down into a puff, that had waves of gold and white. She was gorgeous. Her eyelids were covered in a decent shade of gold, and she didn't need a rogue to decorate her cheeks, because she was beautiful just like that. Her lips were painted in a deep red color.

Florelle's eyes locked on Harry's captivating emerald eyes, and she could feel her heart beating. Why was she feeling so giddy all of a sudden? She didn't even like him. Or did she? Florelle tore her eyes away from him and locked them on Draco, who winked at her. She stuck her tongue out, and walked over to him. And he just so happened, to be next to Potter.

"Hey Draco! So don't you have a date? I thought all the girls were lining up to go to the ball with you," Florelle said.

"I did bring a date," Draco said, hitching his fingers towards Astoria Greengrass.

"You took her?" Florelle asked, disbelief written on her face.

"I had no other choice. All the others were obsessive," Draco said, shrugging.

"And Astoria isn't obsessive now, is she?" Florelle asked, sarcastically.

"She is, but she's not that obsessive, right?"

"Oh Drakie-poo!" Astoria called out.

Florelle smirked at Draco and said, "Wrong."

Astoria was wearing the smallest gown ever. Well according to Florelle, anyways. Her gown was deep green with spaghetti straps, and it ended mid-thigh. Okay, well it wasn't the shortest gown, but it wasn't fit for a Solstice Ball. She was golden sandals and her hair was straight. She really didn't know how to put an outfit together now, did she?

"Go away, Astoria. Can you not see, I'm talking with Florelle?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Astoria glared at Florelle and said sweetly, "Yes of course. You are talking to your _cousin_."

"I just sai-" Draco said, but when he looked at the entrance to The Golden Lights, he saw a beautiful girl. She was wearing the most beautiful gown ever. She wore a floor-length strapless open back deep blue embroidery handmade flower dress. There were ruffles by the skirt, and roses embroidered in the skirt. Navy blue heels peeked from under the gown. She was almost make-up free but her lips were painted in a crimson color, and mascara was painted on her eyelashes. Simple, but beautiful. Her hair was straightened a bit, but the end of her locks were in cute waves. Yes, Hermione Granger stood there, blushing from the awed glances of her fellow classmates.

"Is that girl, Granger?" Draco asked, completely in awe.

"Of course it's Granger. What can't she be beautiful likes he was in the Yule Ball?" Florelle asked. She didn't know why she was complimenting Granger, but Granger had been nicer to her, so why not be decent towards her?

"Would you care to dance with me?" A deep male voice asked behind her.

Florelle whipped her head behind, and stared into those captivating emerald eyes that she admired. "Potter?"

"Is that a yes or no, Lestrange?" Harry asked, in a small smile.

Florelle was so astonished she didn't know what to say at first-

"Actually no, Pothead she wouldn't like to dance with you," Draco said, smugly.

"Be quiet Draco!" Florelle hissed, and turned her head back to Potter. "Of course, I'd love to dance with you," she said, happily and took Harry's outstretched hand, and followed Harry to the dance floor.

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Florelle had accepted Pothead's invitation to dance. His lovely cousin, Florelle had accepted the jerk's and The Boy Who Lived invitation to dance!

"Draco, come on let's dance to. Forget about Florelle!" Astoria said, grabbing Draco's arm.

"No, I don't want to dance with someone who can't dance decently," Draco said, pulling his arm away from Astoria's grip. Truth be told, he actually wanted to dance with Granger.

"Is that supposed to mean that I can't dance well?" Astoria asked, her eyes glossy.

Draco thought of something quick. "No! I'd love to dance with you, but I-I have to save Blaise from the Weaslelb- Weasley."

Astoria blinked away her tears and said, "Oh. Alright then! I'll jest talk with Millicent then." She kissed Draco on the cheek, and skipped away to Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco wiped at his cheek, and turned around to bump into Hermione.

"Why is it that I am always bumping into you, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking.

"I don't know. Why don't you watch where you are going!" Hermione retorted, in her bossy voice. Beautiful yet annoying.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you are going, Granger?" Draco said.

"Whatever, I don't have time for a witty comeback," Hermione said, walking past Draco.

"Granger?" Draco called.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked, turning around to lock eyes on his unique gray eyes.

"You look... nice today," Draco complimented, slight smiling.

Hermione looked surprised and said, "Thank you... Malfoy. You look very nice today too." That was a lie. He didn't look nice. He looked handsome!

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, RUPERT GRINT! Wish him the best in the world! Going on, with the note. This is the l-o-n-g-e-s-t chapter I have done so far, and the next will be equally long. Please review, because you are the ones who are making me write this. Please review. At least ten reviews? That would make my day! Pretty please for Harry Potter's sake?**

**OH AND BY THE WAY, you can find the links to the girls' hairstyles and dresses in my profile.**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Annie**


	15. What's A Ball Like With No Drama?

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**What's A Ball Like With No Drama?**

* * *

Florelle avoided meeting Harry's eyes, and looked down at her feet. She could feel warmth rising in her cheeks as she felt Harry's stunning eyes bore into her. Her right hand was on his shoulder and her other hand was intertwined with his. His other hand was gently placed on her hip, and they swayed to the soft music playing.

"Look up," Harry said, in the most sweetest voice Florelle could have ever known. Florelle fought the urge to not look up because she knew if she looked into his eyes, she would get lost in them and do something she would regret. Finally she looked up, and met them. They were so beautiful and captivating that she could feel herself leaning in. She could hear her mind screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't. Almost there. And then it happened. A huge jolt made everyone almost slip to the side of the ship. Screams of panic were heard, and the lights started flickering.

"What was that?" Florelle asked, her eyes widened in fear. She clutched her purse, in which held her wand.

Harry gripped Florelle's wrist and pulled her to the side, and took out his wand. Florelle could feel that familiar tingling sensation when she was near Harry.

Everyone looked out the cruise ship's windowless porch. There was a bright green flash in the sky, and all the students were in awe. It wasn't just any flash of green light. There engraved in the clear midnight sky was a skeleton with a serpent coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark.

"Get the students out of he-" Professor McGonagall said, not being able to finish her sentence because there was a dark trail. And it was approaching the ship. And then there was a huge jolt again. Everyone screamed, gripping onto the railing. Others were pushing people out of the way to summon their broomsticks and get the bloody hell out of there.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'll protect you," Dean said, wrapping an arm around Ginny. And when there was another jolt, he let go of her and cried, "Bloody hell! What's happening?" It sounded just like something Ron would say, except Ron wasn't focused on protecting himself. It seemed like he was too busy trying to protect Pansy._  
_

"Amazing Dean. Just how I like my men," Ginny said, sarcastically. She made a disgusted face at him, and marched away looking for Hermione or anyone she knew. And she did find someone she knew. Just not _him_. "What do you want Zabini?" Ginny asked, tiredly.

"I don't want anything, Weasley. In case you haven't noticed, you're the one who ran into me, and I didn't say anything," Blaise replied, smartly.

Ginny knew he was right, but that smirk he wore right then wanted to make her slap it right off. "Zabini? Have you seen Ron or anyone?"

"Yes, he's trying to protect Pansy. Although, I have no idea why," Blaise said, before he walked around Ginny, and left her alone in the middle of the cruise ship.

Blaise had wanted so bad to just comfort her, but no. He was a Death Eater. She thought he was tricking her, and he knew if he went to far with their relationship, he didn't know what would happen to her. Personally, he didn't want to see Ginny being tortured by his father. Or worse, The Dark Lord, himself.

"Zabini, wait!" Ginny called out.

Blaise stopped only a few mere inches away from her, and bore his eyes into her unique dark eyes. "Yes... Weasley?" He said, blankly.

"I'm sorry. For two days ago. Remember? I accused you of..." Ginny trailed off, biting her upper lip.

"You don't have to be sorry. I guess you are right. You shouldn't be around me too much anyways," Blaise said, walking away.

_What did he mean by that? Is he really a Death Eater?_ Ginny thought, confused. Maybe, he wasn't. Or was he just upset at her, and wouldn't forgive her? Ginny could feel that familiar feeling starting in her throat. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, and walked away, just as quickly as Zabini had done, and went off to find Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione gripped her 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core wand, and had determination written all over her face. The dark trail was almost there, and then finally the ship was being sinking. Not tipping over, but sinking.

Even louder screams could be heard, and people was pushing their way through her, to get out, before they were drowned alive. Hermione hissed, as someone stepped on her foot, and ripped a fabric of her gown. She could feel tears brimming on her eyes, because this dress meant a lot to her. It was the most beautiful gown she ever wore. But nonetheless, she ignored that because right now Fenrir Greyback was currently on the cruise ship.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry screamed, as Greyback made his way towards a Ravenclaw female, who just so happened to be Cho Chang.

With one swift of his wand, Greyback, blocked the Stunning curse, and said lazily, "_Crucio_!"

Harry dodged the spell, and continued shooting whatever curses came into mind, save the Unforgivable Curses. Harry would never use such a spell. But if he was really angry, he would do something he would regret like, shooting the Cruciatus Curse to Bellatrix Lestrange last year, when she had killed his godfather, Sirius Black.

Hermione left Harry and Greyback to their dueling and aimed her wand at Walden Macnair, whom was also pointing his wand at her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione screamed, and instantly caught Macnair's wand that flew out of his hand. She glanced at Macnair he had pulled out his axe- as he was known for being an executioner and was going to kill Buckbeak- and was running to her, as if he was going to slice her in half. Immediately Hermione screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Macnair was paralyzed, and he fell to the ground, only his glossy eyes moving.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed, as Scabior, a Snatcher was currently on top of her, interrogating her as if he was going to kiss her. But before Hermione could react, someone said the Binding Curse.

"_Incarerous_!" The deep voice of Blaise Zabini said, calmly. And just as immediately as the spell left Blaise's mouth, black roped shot out of his wand, and binded Scabior.

He stretched out his hand, and helped Ginny get on her feet. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

"You called me-" Ginny said, startled, by the sudden change of first names basis.

"Just answer the question, please," Blaise pleaded, concern etched on his handsome face.

"I'm alright, thank you. Really, thank you for saving me," Ginny said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Anyways, how did he get you?" Blaise asked, kicking Scabior in the sides in which caused Scabior to groan painfully.

"I was fighting with Rosier, when Scabior attacked me from behind," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose at Scabior in disgust.

"I'm glad you're alright," Blaise said, before walking away again.

Ginny sighed, and didn't know what she felt for Blaise at the moment. It was getting very confusing. After, that kiss they shared at the Room of Requirements, everything had been awkward for them. They never ever mentioned the kiss again.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Hermione cried, running over to Ginny and enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm fine, Mione. Really," Ginny said, returning the hug back.

"Dear Merlin. Are you hurt?" Hermione asked, concerned examining Ginny's arms and face.

"Hermione, I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Ginny said. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Harry's fighting with Greyback and I couldn't find Ron. I think he's fighting off some Death Eater," Hermione said, and quickly said, "_Protego_!" Antonin Dolohov was casting the Cruciatus Curse on her and Ginny while they were talking.

"How dare you! You filthy mudblood!" Dolohov yelled, before casting another spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Ginny screamed, and unconciously Dolohov fell to the ground.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said, smiling.

"No problem. I have to find Ron." Ginny armed with her wand, ran down the cruise ship, dodging spells ran, trying to find Ron.

"Aah, Potter. Just who I was looking for. The Dark Lord will be proud if I take you to him," Greyback said, grinning evilly. His eyes turned dark, and her looked as if any moment he was going to kill Harry.

"I don't think you will be able to take me to Voldemort, Greyback," Harry said, bravely. "_Impedimenta_!"_  
_

Again, with one swift movement of his wand, he blocked the spell.

"Fenrir, how lovely to see you again," Remus Lupin said, grimly. "Harry, get out of here."

"No, I ca-" Harry said, but was cut in.

"I said go now, Harry!" Lupin shouted.

"Great to see you again to, Remus," Greyback said, before yelling out a spell.

The Order members had come, and were shooting spells at Death Eaters and Snatchers.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away from the commotion.

"Hermione, I've got to help. I-" Harry said, desperately.

"No Harry. You can't. Right now, you must be safe. You have to get out of here," Hermione cut in, panicking.

"But-"

"No! You mustn't stay here any longer."

"But how do we get out?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around to see most of the students were almost gone by broomsticks that were being passed to them by Madam Hooch. And as soon as the last student left, all the broomsticks were gone.

"What? Do they expect us to fight?" Hermione screamed. "Come."

"What?" Harry said.

"Follow me, Harry. We have to find Ginny and the others," Hermione said, casting Blocking spells as a spell came towards them.

"Harry! Hermione! I found Ron!" Ginny said.

"And I have Parkinson and the other Slytherins," Ron said. He was gripping Pansy's hand tightly, yet softly. Both of them didn't even notice, because they were to frightened by the sudden attacks by the Death Eaters.

"Jump!" Ginny ordered.

Everyone looked at her, confusion written all over their face.

"I said jump!" Ginny said. And with that Ginny climbed over the railing, hitching her gown up, and jumped into the water.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed, terrified.

A few seconds later, Ginny's head popped out of the water, and she said, "I'm fine! Just jump. Get out of there!"

Hermione glanced down at Ginny, disbelief written on her face. But nonetheless, she hitched up her gown, and climbed over the railing and jumped into the water. Numb and icy cold. That was all she felt. It was the middle of October anyways, so yes it was freezing cold, and she wondered why she was wearing a strapless gown when it was almost winter. The gown was weighing her down a but in the water, but with her strong leg muscles- she payed that off to yoga lessons she took in the summer- she gracefully moved her legs, and she popped out of the water, her gown afloat. Her hair was dripping wet, and she was shivering. "Come on! You're not just going to stand there are you?"

Just then the Killing Curse was aimed at Ron, but fortunately it missed, and just shot into the sky.

"I'm coming!" Ron screamed, that was the most Lavender Brown scream ever, and he clumsily jumped into the water, making a huge splash that just gave Ginny and Hermione a fresh new layer of coldness.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said, sarcastically. She then snapped her head towards the remaining five and rolled her eyes. "I said come on! You saw the Killing Curse shot towards Ron. Come on!"

Florelle closed her eyes, and said, "But I paid for this gown, and it's worth a lot of-"

"Lestrange, as much as I deeply regret this for ruining your gowns, just jump!" Ginny interrupted. "See, Hermione and I jumped and we didn't care about our gowns! Listen, there are more important things than gowns and make-up and jewelry."

"Are you sure?" Florelle asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ginny retorted.

Florelle took a breath, and gracefully jumped into the water, clutching her purse tightly as ever. She could feel the coldness of the icy water, and she shivered violently.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping her sit on a rock nearby. When did he get here?

"I'm fine," Florelle said, choking on her words. She wasn't very good in swimming. In fact, she could only swim for a while, because she didn't know how to swim. She had lost one of her heels, and her hair was clinging to her neck. She coughed for a good two minutes, and said, "What now?"

A shot of red light, aimed at Harry shot past him, and hit Florelle square in the chest. The Cruciatus Curse. Florelle could feel that familiar agony creeping, and she screamed, tear sliding down her cheeks. She felt like thousands of needles were pushing into her skin, and she screamed even louder.

Harry gasped, and looked behind to see a sadistic smile on none other than Bellatrix Lestrange's face.

"Enjoying yourself, you filthy half-blood?" Bellatrix asked. "My dear sweet daughter hiding herself behind you, is she?"

Harry could feel anger bubbling inside him. He wanted to shoot the Disarming Curse at her, and see her sadistic smile get wiped off her face. "You shouldn't be talking, Bellatrix because your Dark Lord, Voldemort is a half-blood himself!" Harry retorted, angrily.

Those were the last words Florelle heard, before she blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you guys like it? By the way, I have another idea for a story, but I;m going to wait until I finish a couple of HP and HG stories. Anyways, I have a Flickr account, so check out my pictures/banners of the characters in my profile. It's at the top of the page. Tell me, what do you think of this chapter, and what do you think will happen next? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, review, review because that only will gain you another chapter, a happy person, and a beautiful shout out!**

**~ Miss C. Hogwarts**


	16. The Island

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**The Island**

* * *

_The needles were pushing in deeper, and beads of sweat created a sticky and uncomfortable layer over her skin. She screamed in agony, and there were cracks in her screams. Her fingers curled, and scraped the tiles leaving a white mark on it. My heart was beating rapidly, and I felt like my head was about to split into two pieces, and explode._

_"What does it feel like Florelle? To disobey your mother?" Bellatrix's voice screamed. She cackled, sadistically._

_Florelle screamed, and she just wanted to end it. Anything, but this. She would even die._

_"Shall I call in the Dark Lord to see you, my dear?"_

_"Pl-please... m-mo-moth-mother! Please!" Florelle screamed. Tears stained her delicate cheeks, and she screamed again._

_"What was that dear?"_

_Florelle couldn't take it anymore. She blacked out once again._

Florelle woke up, feeling sore all over her body. She could remember that past memory still. Her sadistic mother being the evil woman that she had seen kill innocent people. She killed her own cousin, and her uncle Sirius. She didn't see any differences between muggles or half-bloods between her family, purebloods.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, gently.

Florelle whipped her head around and turned to face Harry. She looked around. She didn't know where she was, but she was on some kind of island. She lost her shoes and her gown was drenched.

"Where are we?" Florelle asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Some... kind of island," Harry responded. "You don't look so well. Maybe you should just lay down."

"No really, I'm f-" Florelle started.

What Harry did next, surprised her. His arms went under her legs and and her back, and he carried her bridal style.

I could get used to this, Florelle thought, smiling to herself. Her eyes shot open and was horrified and what she had just thought. Bad Florelle! How could you think of such an absurd thing? She scolded herself, mentally.

"You should rest now. Meanwhile, I have to find some sort of help to get us out of this island," he said.

"Potter, where are the rest?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find them. But you really must rest right now," Harry said, lying Florelle down on the ground. He looked at her, before walking away, armed with a wand.

* * *

"Where am I?" Pansy asked, rubbing the side of her arm. It was freezing, and the rushing spray of water was not helping.

"Where else other than an unknown island?" A deep male voice said.

Pansy sighed. She knew that voice anywhere. Of all places, she had to be with him. The Dark Lord was watching her every move, and she had to kill him! But how could she kill someone who she was feeling uncomfortable around? Putting on a sneer she said, "I didn't need to know that, Weasley." She searched for her wand, around the sand, finally finding the familiar Hawthorne stick.

"Just trying to make a conversation," he mumbled, shoving his hands down the pockets of his dress pants.

Pansy ignored him, and pulled up her skirt, ripping of the fabric so it was only up to her knees.

"Why did you rip your dress? Isn't it supposed to be expensive?" Ron asked.

"It's either me or a dress," Pansy replied, softly.

They were quiet for minutes, until Pansy stood up and walked away, leaving a bewildered Ron.

* * *

"Why you insufferable, little- what is that?" Hermione said, gasping, as she saw the tattoo on his wrist. She and Draco had gotten into a fight when Hermione had seen the torn dress shirt.

"What's what?" Draco asked, backing away.

"That black thing on your wrist! Give it here, Malfoy!" Hermione said, stepping forward.

"This is just something I got-when I was in- Muggle London with Blaise," he said, slowly stepping away as Hermione reached out for his hand.

"Muggle London? Ha, most amusing, Malfoy. I won't believe it till I witness it. Now give it here!"

Draco stepped back, almost tripping over Hermione's lost shoe. He picked it up and smirked, "Lost a shoe, Granger?"

Hermione glared, and said, "Give me back my shoe, Malfoy!"

"I would...but then again, I don't have to give you back your shoe or my arm," he said, shrugging and walking backwards, watching the amusing scene of an angry Hermione Granger, stomping feet to the sand as she chased Malfoy.

"This is not funny at all, Malfoy. It's quite uncomfortable walking with sand stuck to your feet," Hermione said, rubbing the sand out of her feet, but that just caused more sand.

"I tried that once, but it never happened to me again," Draco said, shrugging.

Hermione almost threw a tantrum at his smirking yet the adorable look on his face. No, she didn't just think that. She was just brushing away the thrash stuck in her head.

"Can I have my shoe back now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked , after almost an hour had passed.

"No, no. But I am getting quite tired now," he said, still walking backward, with his suit slung over his back,making him look like those Muggle models, trying to don a Armani suit. But of course, Malfoy made anything look like it was too good for him. It's true.

With a cry of frustration, Hermione jumped pummeled Malfoy to the sandy beach, reaching for her shoe. Malfoy had been so surprised he dropped the shoe onto the sand, awestruck at Hermione's sudden action. She was breathing fast, and realized she was in a compromising position with Malfoy.

Internally groaning, she tried getting up, until Malfoy flipped them both over, caging her between his muscular arms. She yelped at the sudden contact of Malfoy's action, and the her back thudding down onto the sand.

He leaned forward, and Hermione's eyes widened, suddenly wanting to feel his lips on her lips. However, Malfoy leaned his lips to her ear, just a centimeter away and whispered, "I always get up first, Granger."

Hermione shivered as she felt his cool breath on her ear. He got up, and reached for her hand, pulling her up as well.

"I really do dislike you," Hermione muttered, once she had overcome the shock.

"That's what all the girls say before they change their mind," Malfoy said, smirking.

Hermione frowned, at the sauciness in his tone, and she dumped out all the and from her shoe, finally slipping it back onto her foot. Merlin, all this trouble just for a shoe. I'm turning out to be like Cinderella, Hermione thought, shaking her head to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I am so sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy these days, and I have only updated for a few stories. Finally, I felt guilty for not updating, so I finally wrote this, and felt much better, because you guys must have been waiting in forever! Thanks for waiting so patiently guys. Please review. I will update again.**


End file.
